Neko Saviors
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: Netto and Enzan catch the neko virus with everyone else while in cross fusion. Then they fond out Creamland is in danger of being taken over by Darkland. Can they save her and keep their secret? PridexNetto [Finished]
1. Wake up call

Rockman woke up with the overpowering urge to give himself a bath. He had woken up with this urge once before and did not like the results. All the same, he summoned a cyber mirror and looked at his reflection.

"Oh no, not this again-nya." He said

Netto still buried under his covers, exhausted from yesterday's battle groaned and stirred a bit. Rockman sighed and got ready to wake Netto up, seeing as how he needed to go to Sci-labs to get the vaccination program. Just then Rockman heard a door slam downstairs and heard someone running up the stairs.

Meiru came dashing into Netto's room slamming the door loudly so he would wake up.

"Netto, trouble! The Neko Virus got out again last night. Hurry and get up so we can go to Sci-Labs!"

She plugged in Roll and went over to the inert lump in the center of the bed.

"Rockman-nya. Are you alright-nya?"

"Yes-nya. Is this world wide-nya?"

"Yes, every country has been affected this time, not just Japan-nya."

Just then Meiru yanked the covers off of Netto and got ready to shove him off the bed, but stopped dead.

"All right-nya, I'm up." Netto groggily rubbed his eyes.

"N-netto...." Meiru had an expression of pure shock on her face. Rockman and Roll were equally speechless.

"What-nya?" Netto ran his fingers through his hair to get a better view of the computer. Then his fingers hit something that wasn't there before. He felt up the way of a long, pointed ear. Then he saw Rockman and Roll. Not saying a word he got up and dashed to the nearest mirror.

Meiru followed Netto in hot pursuit. Netto was in front of the mirror just staring. The ears, the tail, the eyes, it was all there.

Rockman who knew Netto better than anyone, and also has Netto's vitals on constant check in the PET knew what was coming.

"Watch out-nya! He's going to...."

Meiru also saw this and caught his as he fainted.

"A neko?" she asked unbelievingly

Just then they recived picture lines on the computer.

"Big problem, my Glyde!"

"Big problem, my Gutsman!"

"Big Problem, my Iceman!"

Meiru sighed, now this was certainly a case of déjà vu.

Rockman sighed, "Big problem, my operator-nya."

Just then Netto started to stir. He opened his eyes carefully, hoping it was a really, really bad dream.

Meiru put her hands under Netto's shoulders and hauled him up to his feet. Still in his pajamas, his hair was still messy and from a distance his ears looked like part of his hair. Yaito, Dekao and Tohru in their panic could see no difference.

That is until Netto stood up and his tail became clearly visible.

"Geh........"

"Impossible-nya......" said Glyde

Netto put his ears back. "Obviously not-nya. Cause I look like this-nya!"

Meiru put her hands on Netto's shoulders and said "Now, let's not worry about that, let's worry about how we're gonna fix this."

"Sci-labs-nya, papa is the only one we know with the vaccine program-nya." Said Netto

Yaito, having gotten over her shock first, stood up and plugged out Glyde. "I'm coming to Japan right now. I'll see you in a few hours." Her monitor link went dark.

Tohru stood up as well. "I'll meet you two at sci-labs as soon as I can." Then his screen went dark as well.

Dekao sighed and scratched his head. "I'll try to book a flight, if not I'll have to ask Yaito to take me. I'll see you in a few hours either way."

Meiru nodded as the third screen went dark.

"Alright Netto-kun. Time to get dressed and go, unless you want to keep those."

"Shut up-nya, I'll be out in a few minutes-nya." He stormed into his room and started to put on his clothes as comfortably as he could.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Netto finally came out of his room in his normal clothes Meiru had already gone to her house and picked up a baseball cap and a sweatshirt.

"Here, use these, we can't hide your eyes without getting too much attention but at least this will look relatively normal."

Netto eyed the sweatshirt. "Meiru it's 80 degrees outside-nya."

"So, you still wear a long sleeved shirt, put them on."

Rockman and Roll giggled and Meiru pulled Netto outside.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Once at sci-labs Netto and Meiru met up with Tohru and they went in.

Inside was total chaos. "The Neko-virus is gone! The vaccine doesn't work." The pandemonium was almost overwhelming.

Just them Yuuichihiro spotted them and pulled them safely to his lab. He took one look at Netto and smiled sadly. "So, the Neko Virus did infect you."

Netto blushed and looked at the floor.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about, you two were just doing what you were told. We didn't know the Neko Virus was out when we sent you on that mission."

"So Enzan is infected too-nya?" asked Rockman

Yuuichihiro smiled. "So it would seem. He's with Mejin-san right now and they're trying to figure out who did this. Seeing as net terrorist activity has been quite limited lately, save for yesterday's battle, we don't have any suspects."

"Nyaaaaaaaaaa......" said Netto trying to think. There really hadn't been much in yesterday's incident. In fact, there had been no fighting at all. They had originally thought it was a joke.

Soon after Yaito and Dekao came into the room and there respective navi's were in the cyber world listening and joining in on the discussion.

"As far as we can tell, the virus is a different strain than the original. It only stops after the first stage is complete. The paws, ears, tail, eyes and habits. No navi is in danger of becoming a cat this time."

"Thank goodness-nya." Said Iceman

Tohru grinned.

"However, there has to be a reason for this, we don't understand why someone would just want navi's to be like cats."

"Could it have to do with the fact that navi's can't use physical attachment chips now-nya?" asked Netto

"Hmmmm, that could be, still, there must be more."

Netto sighed and closed his eyes to think. Then he felt the hat being lifted off his head. He looked up into Yaito's face.

"Mmmmmm? So you really do have Neko-ears." She laughed

"It's not funny-nya!"

"Yaito-sanya." Glyde sighed.

Yuuichihiro stood up. "Netto, they want you down at Net-Saviors headquarters. You need to help Enzan-kun and Mejin-san with the research. Take this too. It has all the written data on the Neko Virus."

Netto took back the baseball cap and the small disk. "All right. I'll see you guys in a few hours-nya!"

Everyone sweatdropped as Netto ran out of the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After Netto arrived at the headquarters he was immediately set to work with Enzan on the research. Which he only started after he got a good laugh at Enzan's and Blues' appearances. Enzan was by far the best, his ears were a mixture of white and black, and his tail was black with a white tip. Only after Enzan had tackled Netto and pinned him on the floor for 10 minutes was any actual research done.

"This is boring-nya." He said after 5 hours.

"So, if it will help us get back to normal then we might as well do it-nya."

Netto grinned. Hearing Enzan say 'nya' was truly amusing. Then they heard a knock on the door. "Net savior Laika, here on command." A sharp voice cut through their argument.

Netto and Enzan took one look at each other and bolted for the small office branching off the research room. They slammed the door and hid under the desk. Rockman and Blues came in through the computer link into the room.

"Netto-kun, you should not hide from Laika-nya."

"Enzan-sanya...."

Just then Searchman came through the link. His ears were red as his hair but his tail had adopted an odd army camouflage pattern. Also his right hand, which was usually a drfault gun, had now become a paw.

"S-searchman-nya!" said Rockman, surprised.

"There are intruders in this office. They were looking at Neko Virus research-nya."

"Actually-nya....."

Under the desk Netto smashed his finger into a small nail tip on the desk, he almost cried out when Enzan clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle the noise. But he also cut off Netto's air supply. Netto panicked at not getting air did what his body told him to, bite. His sharpened teeth sunk into Enzan's finger and he jerked his hand away. Netto smacked his head into the top of the desk making a thumping noise.

Searchman heard the noise and called out. "I know you're under there-nya."

Under the desk, Netto and Enzan were covering each other's mouths trying vainly to not give away their position.

Laika, who by now had guessed who was under the desk, finally opened the lock.

As the door slid open he called into the small office. "Netto, Enzan come on out. You don't really need to hide."


	2. Guess Who?

Netto and Enzan looked at each other terrified. To Enzan seeing Netto with that particular expression on his face wasn't new, but to see Enzan, the one who normally knew what to do, not have a clue as to what to do truly frightened Netto. Laika came into the room and called out again.  
  
"Netto, Enzan it's all right, I'm not going to do anything, and it doesn't take an idiot to realize that you two got infected with the Neko Virus."  
  
Netto sheepishly crawled out from under the desk and Enzan followed trying to preserve what dignity he had left. Laika hid an amused look from his face but a brief glimmer in his eyes was all Enzan needed to see.  
  
"It's not funny-nya." He hissed  
  
Netto giggled and Laika gave a small grin.  
  
"The 'nya' kinda takes away from your speech Enzan-nya." Said Netto  
  
Enzan glared at both, then without a word called Blues back to his PET and walked out the door.   
  
"I hope he's not too angry-nya." Said Netto  
  
Laika shook his head. "I doubt it, it seems that he's just embarrassed." Then Laika gave the younger boy a look over. "I'm amazed you aren't just as embarrassed."  
  
"Oh, I am-nya. But, I don't mind if you know, it's not like you'll make fun of me outright-nya."  
  
Rockman laughed. "Netto-kun certainly has a way with words-nya."  
  
Laika let another small smile grace his lips and started out of the room after calling back Searchman. Netto quickly followed suit and ran after his friend.   
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
"So, what you're saying is you want us to babysit." Said Madoi, curling a piece of hair around her finger.  
  
Mejin sat behind his desk with his fingers linked. "No, the boys are more than capable of taking care of themselves. However I can't send three boys out of the country by themselves and I can't accompany them."  
  
Hinoken looked at Mejin. "Why are the three going to Creamland anyway, aren't your overseas missions normally reserved for senior members?"  
  
Mejin sighed. "Yes, but I was asked to have Netto-kun on the case."   
  
"So? Then you didn't have to listen. You've become a pushover Mejin." Said Madoi  
  
Mejin shook his head. "I was asked personally by the princess of Creamland herself. Apparently she and Netto met when she came to Japan last year. He also has experience with Darkland."  
  
"Princess Pride personally? IMPOSSIBLE!" said Elec Hakushau loudly making everyone wince.  
  
"I remember him showing her the Curry Shop." Said Mahajarama in his smooth voice. "He led her around town the whole day from what I understood."  
  
Mejin nodded. "Also, Rockman and Knightman are both friends. But this is beside the point. I can't send three boys under the age of 18 out of the country on a mission like this without some kind of supervision. Also if I'm not mistaken you were given hours of community service to fulfill for your attachment with WWW."  
  
Hinoken grinned. "That's blackmail."  
  
Mejin laughed. "Please, you four spend about as much time with the kid as I do. Or at least you used to before you moved to Jawaii. Not that it matters, I know you are trustworthy, and if this goes well then you won't be in as much hot water with the state as you are now."   
  
Madoi gave a grin. "If it goes well, please. Like we could actually be successful in keeping three teenage boys out of trouble, especially one brown haired brat we all know."  
  
Mejin nodded. "Well, the other two boys going are Ijuuin Enzan and Laika. Both are 13 and actually more mature for their ages. You'll have more of a problem getting them to talk then behave."  
  
"Laika?" asked Hinoken  
  
"He's a net savior from Sharro. He's a young prodigy who is quite reliable. Though he can be quite, stern. As you will see."  
  
"Can't wait." Said Madoi dryly.   
  
Mejin sighed and looked at his desk. "There is one more topic to discuss. As you know the Neko Virus got out recently....."   
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Netto walked downstairs with Laika slowly, he didn't want to go inside yet. It was probably Mejin calling him to yell about how he hadn't done any of his reports.  
  
"You're not in trouble." Said Laika  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"You'll see." Said Laika  
  
They walked into the room and Netto's eyes widened as he saw the WWW members sitting in the seats in front of Mejin's desk. The first thing he became aware of was his lack of head gear. Netto quickly tried to duck out of the room but Madoi was too quick. She got up and quickly got the smaller boy into a chokehold.  
  
"How cute! So this is what crossfusion does." She grinned  
  
"Let go-nya! It's not cute-nya!"  
  
That's all it took to make everyone in the room start laughing. All except Laika.  
  
His eyes flashed as he approached Mejin's desk. "What are they doing here? They are convicted criminals!"  
  
Mejin sighed. He had expected this problem. "Laika-kun, you do not need to be upset. I chose them to accompany you three to Creamland."  
  
Netto's ears perked up at the word 'Creamland.'  
  
"What?" Laika slammed his hands on the desk. "This is an outrage. How could you make such an ill conceived decision."  
  
"Ohhh boy-nya." Said Rockman softly.  
  
"Why is he so upseat-nya?" asked Wackoman "It's not like we did anything to him-nya."  
  
Netto broke Madoi's grip and put his hand on Laika's shoulder. "They're not bad people-nya." He said  
  
Laika looked down at Netto. The four WWW members braced for the impact but none came. Laika's eyes faded and he sighed. "Netto, how can you be so trusting. Didn't they hurt you?"  
  
Netto nodded. "Yes-nya. But they've also helped me-nya."  
  
"Espically Hinoken-san and Fireman-nya!" piped up Rockman.  
  
Netto smiled. "See-nya?"   
  
Laika gave another sigh and pocketed his PET. "I'll be taking my leave. I will see you all at the airport tomorrow." He quickly walked out of the room.  
  
Netto rubbed his head. "Laika is so touchy-nya."  
  
Madoi's grin soon returned. "Neko ears! I can't belive something like this could happen!"  
  
Netto turned around and glared at her. "It's not funny-nya."  
  
Madoi laughed and pulled Netto into a one armed hug. "No one said it was, boy."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As they got ready to board the plane, courtesy of Enzan, Laika made it quite clear that he did not appreciate working with the former members of WWW.  
  
"Jeez, has that kid told us how much he hates us enough?" asked Madoi  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he thinks we're stupid." Said Hinoken jokingly.  
  
Laika heard and got ready to yell at them once again but was silenced by a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"They haven't done anything but tease you-nya. Save the yelling for when something actually happens."  
  
Laika threw one very poisonous glare at the former net terrorists and boarded the plane.  
  
Netto let out a long sigh and got on as well.  
  
"I think that kid makes friends with everyone he meets." Said Madoi in a slightly perturbed tone.  
  
"Go figure." Said Elec Hakushau  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
On the plane Netto got bored, and he got bored quickly. After all looking out the window could only entertain someone for so long. After awhile he started to work on some strategies that and Rockman could use, but even then he lost heart quickly. Enzan became nervous because he knew a bored Netto had tendency to plot a prank or some kind of mischief, or worse, something to do. Enzan sighed and got ready to intervene in any crazy schemes if nessicary. But it turned out that his intervention wasn't needed.  
  
Netto stood up getting ready to do something but as soon as he did the plane started to shake and Netto fell to his knees. Madoi fell out of her seat and Enzan fell to the ground. Laika was clinging to the arm rest and Elec Hakushau and Hinoken were clinging to each other for support. Their navi's weren't in much better condition either. Being randomly sprawled through the computer as there was nothing to grab onto in the net.  
  
Mahajarama was perfectly fine and Magicman had no problems maintaining his balance.  
  
After the turbulence was over a voice came over the intercom. It was the automated system used for this particular plane.  
  
"Please take you seats and put on your seat belt as the plane you are in is about to hit a minor turbulence. Please remain seated until the seatbelt light is turned off. Thank you."  
  
Enzan almost lost it and hissed at the damn thing before catching himself and swallowing the reflex.   
  
Everyone got up groaning and quickly went to their seats, lest another turbulence catch the unsuspecting group off guard.   
  
Netto buckled in next to Madoi who instantly started to torture the boy about his ears. Among Netto's loud protests and Madoi's laughs Enzan found that he would rather be in the back of the plane doing his work rather than be with the others in that particular point in time.  
  
Enzan stood up and made his way to the back of the place where he knew there was a small, quiet office for him.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Netto and Laika had fallen asleep after two hours and Enzan remained in the office. Only the members of WWW remained and they were more than okay with it. Madoi absentmidedly scratched Netto behind the ears as they talked and Hinoken nodded at Laika after he fell asleep.  
  
"The boy looks softer when he sleeps." Noted Mahajarama  
  
"Yeah, I can't belive he's 13!" said Madoi "The kid looks at least 15 maybe even older."  
  
"A bit scary isn't it?" asked Hinoken.  
  
"I'm just glad he's not yelling at us." Said Elec Hakushau rolling his eyes.  
  
Madoi gave a "Hmmmmm..." and continued to scratch Netto's ears.  
  
"You know he's gonna kill you if he wakes up while you're doing that." Said Hinoken  
  
"I'd like to see him try!"   
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
"Hinoken-san is right-nya, Netto will kill her if he wakes up like that-nya." Laughed Rockman.   
  
"How late did he stay up last night anyway-nya?" asked Searchman  
  
"What makes you say that-nya?" asked Rockman   
  
"You're operator does not strike me as one to take a nap easily-nya."  
  
Rockman laughed. "You're right-nya. Netto-kun was up last night talking to Princess Pride-nya. She was really excited about us coming-nya."  
  
Elecman laughed. "I think she's more excited about a single person coming then all of us-nya."  
  
Rockman nodded. "I wonder-nya."  
  
Then Blues came in through the link and said "We will be landing in ten minutes."  
  
Madoi heard and shook Netto and Laika. "Wake up kids. We're almost there."  
  
Netto yawned and stretched. "Really-nya? I'd thought it would be longer-nya."  
  
"You fell asleep Netto-kun-nya." Said Rockman  
  
"Oh-nya..."   
  
Laika laughed quietly and stood up. "Where is Enzan-kun?" he asked  
  
"Enzan-sanya is currently in his office." Said Blues.  
  
"I'll get him-nya!" said Netto running to the back of the plane.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
  
Netto went into the small office and saw Enzan on his desk fast asleep.  
  
Netto grinned as he prepared to wake him up, but then an almost full cup of water caught his eye. He looked from the water to Enzan then back to the water. His ears went back and his eyes lit up. He pulled on his hat and hood to conceal himself getting ready to dash from the plane. He waited for the plane to start to land. Then he picked up the cup of water.  
  
Rockman came in seeing what was taking Netto so long. He saw his operator hold the cup of water over Enzan's head.   
  
"Netto-kun! Don't-nya!"  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
All the WWW members and Laika heard was "Netto-kun! Don't-nya!"   
  
Then a laughing Netto tore out of office and ran down the length of the whole plane and right down the exiting ramp. Enzan was close behind and soaking wet. It didn't take a genius to understand what happened.  
  
Madoi was the first to laugh but was soon followed by everyone else. "What a way to end that plane ride!" said Hinoken.  
  
"You said it." Said Laika as he exited to the terminal.


	3. Plane Ride

As they got ready to board the plane, courtesy of Enzan, Laika made it quite clear that he did not appreciate working with the former members of WWW.

"Jeez, has that kid told us how much he hates us enough?" asked Madoi

"I don't know. Maybe he thinks we're stupid." Said Hinoken jokingly.

Laika heard and got ready to yell at them once again but was silenced by a hand on his shoulder.

"They haven't done anything but tease you-nya. Save the yelling for when something actually happens."

Laika threw one very poisonous glare at the former net terrorists and boarded the plane.

Netto let out a long sigh and got on as well.

"I think that kid makes friends with everyone he meets." Said Madoi in a slightly perturbed tone.

"Go figure." Said Elec Hakushau

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

On the plane Netto got bored, and he got bored quickly. After all looking out the window could only entertain someone for so long. After awhile he started to work on some strategies that and Rockman could use, but even then he lost heart quickly. Enzan became nervous because he knew a bored Netto had tendency to plot a prank or some kind of mischief, or worse, something to do. Enzan sighed and got ready to intervene in any crazy schemes if nessicary. But it turned out that his intervention wasn't needed.

Netto stood up getting ready to do something but as soon as he did the plane started to shake and Netto fell to his knees. Madoi fell out of her seat and Enzan fell to the ground. Laika was clinging to the arm rest and Elec Hakushau and Hinoken were clinging to each other for support. Their navi's weren't in much better condition either. Being randomly sprawled through the computer as there was nothing to grab onto in the net.

Mahajarama was perfectly fine and Magicman had no problems maintaining his balance.

After the turbulence was over a voice came over the intercom. It was the automated system used for this particular plane.

"Please take you seats and put on your seat belt as the plane you are in is about to hit a minor turbulence. Please remain seated until the seatbelt light is turned off. Thank you."

Enzan almost lost it and hissed at the damn thing before catching himself and swallowing the reflex.

Everyone got up groaning and quickly went to their seats, lest another turbulence catch the unsuspecting group off guard.

Netto buckled in next to Madoi who instantly started to torture the boy about his ears. Among Netto's loud protests and Madoi's laughs Enzan found that he would rather be in the back of the plane doing his work rather than be with the others in that particular point in time.

Enzan stood up and made his way to the back of the place where he knew there was a small, quiet office for him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Netto and Laika had fallen asleep after two hours and Enzan remained in the office. Only the members of WWW remained and they were more than okay with it. Madoi absentmidedly scratched Netto behind the ears as they talked and Hinoken nodded at Laika after he fell asleep.

"The boy looks softer when he sleeps." Noted Mahajarama

"Yeah, I can't belive he's 13!" said Madoi "The kid looks at least 15 maybe even older."

"A bit scary isn't it?" asked Hinoken.

"I'm just glad he's not yelling at us." Said Elec Hakushau rolling his eyes.

Madoi gave a "Hmmmmm…" and continued to scratch Netto's ears. 

"You know he's gonna kill you if he wakes up while you're doing that." Said Hinoken

"I'd like to see him try!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

"Hinoken-san is right-nya, Netto will kill her if he wakes up like that-nya." Laughed Rockman.

"How late did he stay up last night anyway-nya?" asked Searchman

"What makes you say that-nya?" asked Rockman

"You're operator does not strike me as one to take a nap easily-nya." 

Rockman laughed. "You're right-nya. Netto-kun was up last night talking to Princess Pride-nya. She was really excited about us coming-nya." 

Elecman laughed. "I think she's more excited about a single person coming then all of us-nya."

Rockman nodded. "I wonder-nya."

Then Blues came in through the link and said "We will be landing in ten minutes."

Madoi heard and shook Netto and Laika. "Wake up kids. We're almost there."

Netto yawned and stretched. "Really-nya? I'd thought it would be longer-nya."

"You fell asleep Netto-kun-nya." Said Rockman

"Oh-nya…" 

Laika laughed quietly and stood up. "Where is Enzan-kun?" he asked 

"Enzan-sanya is currently in his office." Said Blues.

"I'll get him-nya!" said Netto running to the back of the plane. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Netto went into the small office and saw Enzan on his desk fast asleep. 

Netto grinned as he prepared to wake him up, but then an almost full cup of water caught his eye. He looked from the water to Enzan then back to the water. His ears went back and his eyes lit up. He pulled on his hat and hood to conceal himself getting ready to dash from the plane. He waited for the plane to start to land. Then he picked up the cup of water.

Rockman came in seeing what was taking Netto so long. He saw his operator hold the cup of water over Enzan's head.

"Netto-kun! Don't-nya!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO 

All the WWW members and Laika heard was "Netto-kun! Don't-nya!" 

Then a laughing Netto tore out of office and ran down the length of the whole plane and right down the exiting ramp. Enzan was close behind and soaking wet. It didn't take a genius to understand what happened.

Madoi was the first to laugh but was soon followed by everyone else. "What a way to end that plane ride!" said Hinoken.

"You said it." Said Laika as he exited to the terminal.


	4. Arriving at the PalaceGuess who knows 2 ...

Netto hid silently in a tree as Enzan came tearing out of the airport his hair still quite visibly wet. Netto had to stifle his laughter or he might have gotten caught.

Laika and WWW came out after Enzan, it was Laika who spotted the carriages.

"Is that our ride?" asked Laika.

Netto jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully on his feet. He then made a mad dash for the carriages and jumped inside with Enzan in hot pursuit.

"I guess so…" said Laika calmly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

On the way to the palace Netto and Enzan sat across form each other having a silent battle. Enzan's icy cold stare was boring into Netto and the brunette was shifting uncomfortably. He didn't want Enzan to be mad at him, but he also didn't want to apologize. In his discomfort Netto even forgot that they were in Creamland for a few minutes as the carriage rolled along the rustic streets.

WWW and Laika were openly staring out of the carriage doors. Laika was a little less discreet than the others but staring all the same. The little town they were going through seemed frozen in time. Small houses with gingerbread lining them were dotted throughout the street. In between the houses were beautiful café's boutiques and other small shops that seemed to sell everything from clothes to groceries, although they were all the same size.

The people were just as timeless as the town. Each person had time period clothes, the ladies wore nice dresses and the men were dressed in what seemed their Sunday best. The styles and appearance ranged from the mid 1800's to the mid 1900's but nothing after that time was in the scenic little town, save for a precious few things.

These things were computers and navi's. In fact, everyone seemed to have at least one or the other. The thing that was the most intriguing was that the navi's of these odd people were dressed in a similar fashion to their human counterparts.

Netto had been in the country once before was more worried for his life than the scenery. Enzan likewise had been there more than a few times and was currently plotting Netto's slow and painful death. Everyone else gaped openly at the beauty until the carriages slowed to a stop in front of the palace and the lady guard held the doors open for everyone inside.

Netto bounded out and ran across the lawn as fast as he could while trying to ignore his body's will to go on all fours. Enzan followed quickly running just fast enough to keep Netto nervous. He had no intention of catching him, but there would be some revenge along the way. Laika sighed and climbed out muttering something about how immaturity could spread. WWW came out last, Madoi looked up at the castle and gave a loud whistle.

The castle was so big that looking at it head on didn't allow her to see the whole thing. She wasn't even sure if it was the front, they might have come in the side for all she could tell. The beautiful building was white and had intricate carvings spread on the surface, depicting a battle of some sort. The doors were solid wood and gave Madoi the impression that they were very old. Everything was accented well by the beautiful scenery of the garden, it almost seemed like a picture and not a real place.

"Amazing!" she said shading her eyes to get a batter view of the structure.

Elec Hakushau nodded. "Yes, almost as impressive as the main castle of Kingland!" he said loudly, earning himself a glare from the guards who were holding the doors.

Mahajarama nodded in their direction in a silent apology and they nodded back. Then the guards closed the doors and climbed back into the carriage, driving it onto a different part of the grounds.

Netto, Enzan, Laika and WWW assembled in the main hall of the wondrous castle. The inside was even more stunning then the enormous exterior. The halls were lined with empty suits of armor and crystal chandeliers lined the ceilings every 10 feet or so. A grand staircase spiraled up to the next floor and was covered in a deep wine red rug. At the tp of the staircase was Princess Pride herself.

"Netto-kun!" she cried out joyfully as she ran down the stairs. Her golden hair fanned out behind her and her glassy blue eyes sparkled. She almost lost her balance while running down the stairs but quickly regained her composure.

"Poipu!" Netto waved and smiled. He had missed his friend a lot, she always was a good friend and a great listener. Maybe she could help him with his current predicament.

Pride ran up to Netto and gave him a big hug, which the smaller boy returned. This action raised a few eyebrows but nothing was said. Bride pulled away from the long hug blushing.

"How is Poipu-nya?" asked Netto grinning. He knew that she didn't particularly love her duties as a princess and asking this question had much more meaning then it seemed,

Pride sighed. "The usual, I've almost completed the second version of the virus program and it should be ready for release in a few months. I'm afraid my life hasn't been too terribly exciting beyond that. How about you?"

Netto smiled. "Boy, tons of stuff has happened! For one, I'm an official Net Savior and it in the way of schoolwork-nya."

"What schoolwork-nya?" came Rockman's voice from Netto's hip.

"Shut up Rockman-nya."

Enzan gave a small smile; he had heard this particular argument many a time.

Pride's eyes flashed brief puzzlement as she heard the "nya" but she decided not to pursue it. She knew that Netto would tell her in due time.

"Really? Well, you should have some time to catch up here." She grinned.

Netto groaned and Madoi gave a loud laugh. "That would be quite a sight to see." She said putting her hand on Netto's head. Netto winced at the applied pressure to his already crushed ears and Madoi quickly took her hand off his head.

"Sorry, kid." She whispered.

"It's all right-nya." He whispered back.

The rooms that were given to them were close together and close to Pride's room as well. No decided to comment on that though Madoi kept clearing her throat every time Pride did something such as giving Netto a hug.

What baffled Madoi more than anything was how oblivious Netto was to Pride's, rather obvious signs of affection. When they had settled into their rooms Madoi brought up this point to Hinoken.

Hinoken shrugged. "The boy may be one of the most brilliant net battlers in the world but he's not to smart in regards to much else but that and his computer."

Madoi sighed. "She makes it so painfully obvious that she likes him, I don't think even she notices it. But the kid doesn't even show a hint that he notices anything!"

Mahajarama sighed. "Madoi, the boys 12 years old. You can't expect for that thought to even cross his head. Especially when he thinks of Pride only as his friend "Poipu" that he met and net battled with."

Madoi gave a groan of frustration. "That's just sad! I mean honestly, he can't even notice the more obvious signs, like the hugs?"

Hinoken looked at her warily. "Madoi, you really shouldn't get into this. It's none of your business you know."

Madoi gave a grin and walked over to the dresser, gently pulling her hair out of it's gravity defying shape. "Who said I was planning anything?" she asked sweetly.

"You have it written all over your face." Said Hinoken

Elec Hakushau nodded. "Madoi, you like to pry into business when it isn't your own."

"Now where did you that idea?" she asked a wide, poisonous grin adorning her lips.

The three men looked at each other. "Madoi, if you do anything to get us in trouble we could wind up in jail. You can't just do whatever you want!" said Hinoken

Madoi waved her hand and picked up a brush, she started to pull it though her reddish curls "I know, I know! I'm not stupid. I'm just stating very obvious facts here."

Hinoken glanced at her and he felt a warms blush cross his face. 'Oh dear lord, please not her.'

"Anyways, I won't get caught, that I can promise." She winked at her comrades.

Mahajarama gave a gentle smile. "You just can't leave well enough alone can you?"

Madoi put down the brush. "I don't do stuff often." She said her eyes wide with fake innocence.

"No, you just never get caught." Said Elec Hakushau, laughing.

Netto laid down on his bed getting himself psyched up for the next day. He was quite happy with how things had gone so far as far a minimal embarrassment went. He was afraid that Poipu might ask him what was going on, or at least throw him strange looks. But as of yet, nothing had been asked of him but his job.

Rockman had noticed the same thing, but unlike his operator he wasn't relived, he was somewhat nervous. He knew that Princess Pride was by no means a fool. In fact, she was one of the smartest humans Rockman knew, and that was saying something because for a good portion of his early life his only company was scientists. But as much a Poipu's silence bothered Rockman, the silence of the guards bothered him even more. Again, they were by no means fools, and it was their job to spy and prod for the safety of their country. However, no harm no foul…. Supposedly.

Enzan and Blues were having thoughts similar to Rockman's and they were not happy with how their perceptions panned out, because by all means, Poipu and her guards should know their "secret". So either one of two things were certain: one, Poipu had a horrible security system that couldn't detect the Neko Virus, or they knew.

But if they knew, then why weren't they approached at the very beginning? This question perplexed both Enzan and Blues, giving them both a very restless first night at the Royal Castle of Creamland.

"Netto-kun…." Rockman said gently in a vain attempt to wake up his operator.

The sound of Rockman's gentle voice drifted in and out of Netto's subconciousness.

"Netto-KUN…." Rockman was a little more forcible now.

Netto winced and wriggled under his covers pulling the pillow over his new, more sensitive ears.

"NETTO-KUN!" Rockman yelled at the top of his lungs.

Rockman's voice was anything but gentle now, and the harsh sound brought Netto to a new morning, and a rude awakening.

"WHAT!" he yelled back

"It's morning, get up and get dressed, Princess Pride just sent an E-mail saying that breakfast was ready." Said Rockman, his voice returning to the normal decibel level.

Netto poked his head out from under his pillow and the sent of the breakfast reached him. "Mmmmm… smells good."

"Then get up." Said Rockman, sensibly.

Netto didn't need telling twice. He quickly got up, dressed and in a matter of minutes he was downstairs heading towards the breakfast table.

Everyone else was already there and waiting for him. Netto blushed a little when he realized as such and gave a small bow to apologize for being late.

Madoi slung an arm around his shoulders. "It's alright kid! We've only been here for a few minutes. So I say since everyone is here, dig in!"

Princess Pride nodded. "Yes, that would be a good idea. Afterwards, I wish to talk to the Net Saviors alone,"

Madoi snickered. "Okay, we'll take our breakfast upstairs."

"Oh, please don't do that. I wish to have a nice breakfast with everyone here." Said Princess Pride quickly.

Netto sat down and Princess Price sat down next to him, an action that raised a few eyebrows.

"So, did you all have a pleasant sleep?" she asked

"Yes, thank you for asking." Said Mahajarama, before any of his colleges could make a statement that was rude or otherwise, incomprehensible.

Netto nodded, after stuffing a rather large bite of pancake into his mouth.

Enzan who looked worse for the wear, nodded as well, although it was quite obvious that he didn't get very much sleep the previous night.

Laika didn't even respond, but instead kept on eating his breakfast quietly.

Princess Pride noted that Enzan didn't seem to get a lot of sleep but decided to address it later in private. It wouldn't be nice to single him out in front of everyone, although his uneasiness unsettled her.

Soon breakfast was over and Princess Pride led Netto and Enzan to a conference room down a far hall.

Princess Pride took a seat at the far end of the table and Netto and Enzan took seats adjacent to hears on either side. She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes, sighing heavily.

"I wish to talk with you about a very grave matter." She said quietly.

"What's wrong-nya?" asked Rockman quietly

"It seems that Creamland is once again being targeted by Darkland. Only this time, it's direct. As you both probably know, my coordination is coming up soon and I will be crowned official ruler of Creamland. Darkland has a prince and he will stop at nothing to get Creamland, his parents no longer try to control his actions and instead let him rule the country. I'm not even sure if he's still a prince or if he's the king now. Regardless, he has threatened to wage a net and land war on my country unless I go there for treaty talks before my coordination. This is where you two come in."

Enzan and Netto looked intently at Princess Pride, she seemed very upset and Netto could sense an air of panic coming from her that he had never felt before. He wanted to dismiss it as something from him being Neko-fied but his instinct told him that was wrong, Poipu was truly scared.

Princess Pride took a deep breath and plunged on. "I can't support a war, land or digital and this country is too small for an Army regardless. If I don't comply too his wishes he'll just use one of the other countries he took over to attack this one. Please, I need someone there to make sure he doesn't do anything."

"But, if we both go there, then Creamland is open for attack-nya." Said Enzan; not bothering to hold back his current speech.

"But if someone doesn't go with Poipu, then she's in danger-nya." Said Netto

Poipu sighed. "I've been at this standpoint for over a month. I can't afford to wait any longer, that's why I sent for help from the Net Saviors."

Enzan pinched the bridge of his node and closed his eyes as if he had a headache. "Well, it seems that the only solution is to send one of us with Princess Pride and have one stay and protect Creamland-nya."

Netto nodded. "That way neither Poipu nor Creamland is in jeopardy-nya."

Princess Pride smiled. "I know I'm asking a lot from you two, but can you please?"

Enzan looked at her. "Of course, it's our job. We'll make sure nothing happens to your country-nya."

Netto laughed a little. "Enzan is feeling a little nice today-nya?" he teased

Enzan blushed; he felt the heat rush to his ears making his starting headache worse. "No, not really, I'm just saying what our job is. Now that this is settled, I need to go take some aspirin-nya." Enzan stood up and left the room quietly closing the door behind him.

"Are you sure it's okay to ask this of you Netto?" asked Princess Pride

Netto nodded. "Of course! I'm glad you asked for my help-nya."

Princess Pride laughed. "Oh, is it too much to ask that you'll be the one going with me to Darkland?"

Netto shook his head. "Nope, I think Enzan should stay here anyways-nya. He's better a defending that I am."

"That's because you attack the first thing you see-nya." Rockman's voice floated from Netto's PET holder.

Netto's eyes widened at his navi's comment. "I do not!"

"Hai hai-nya." Said Rockman; unconvinced.

Princess Pride laughed and stood up; much more relaxed. "Netto, you always seem to make me laugh." She said

Netto gave her a broad grin. "Well at least he's good for something-nya." Rockman teased.

"Hey-nya!"

Princess Pride laughed again and walked towards the door and Netto followed.

"Poipu, where are you going-nya?" he asked

"I'm just going out to the garden, the roses just bloomed and I wish to see them. My mother started the garden when she was a young girl and now I grow it in her memory."

"Did something happen to your parents-nya?" Netto asked

Princess Pride looked downcast. "Yes, they both died when I was a little girl." When she didn't elaborate Netto decided to not push the subject. Instead, he followed her out to her garden and started to walk among the beautiful flowers. One thing Netto didn't realize about being infected with the Neko-virus was that it affected his sense of smell and now all the heavily perfumed flowers were overwhelming his senses.

Rockman noticed Netto's distress "Netto-kun, are you all right-nya?"

Netto nodded, then he sneezed. He looked up from his sneeze bleary eyed to see Princes Pride holding a tissue out for him.

"Thank you-nya." He said

"Is the scent that strong?" she asked

Netto shook his head. "No, it's a really beautiful place, I'm surprised you have such time for a garden like this."

"I make time, sometimes gardening is my escape from the palace, even though I'm only a few feet away."

Netto nodded, he knew what she meant. Sometimes he really didn't want to fight but he still had too. Netbattling was normally a way to relive his stress, but sometimes he had to do anything but Netbattle and Rockman normally complied with his wishes. He knew Rockman got tired too, even though he had never heard him complain.

While Netto was in his own thoughts; Princess Pride went over to her special roses and picked one out carefully cutting the stem at an angle with a special pair of scissors. "Let's go back inside. It's starting to get a little windy."

Netto followed her over to the palace walls. They were almost inside when a huge gust of wind came and blew Netto's hat clean off his head.

Princess Pride put a hand to her mouth, not in surprise, as Netto would later learn; but rather to cover a small smile.

"I can explain-nya."

This means no update for awhile. This is completely caught up with what it's at now on the REO boards. Enjoy and REVIEW!

And for those who are pushing for either longer/more frequent updates. Choose one. Either you get an 8 page update once a month or a 4 page everyother week.

Got a new fic,another Rockman one. Plus finals, so I'm buiser than ever, so tell me what you perfer.


	5. Madoi's Plot

Princess Pride shook her head and smiled. "You don't need to explain anything. I understand completely."

Netto's eyes widened. "Then, Poipu knew-nya?" he asked.

The princess ducked her head in acknowledgement. "Yes, I knew when I called you two nights ago. Not to mention, my security picked it up; I was just waiting for you to tell me."

"Why would you do that-nya?" asked Netto. He was stunned, not realizing that Poipu had known for days when he was trying to find the right moment to tell her. He felt a little hurt that Poipu hadn't said anything when they came in.

Princess Pride, on her part noticed that Netto was less than happy. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you. I just was waiting for you to tell my on your own." She said softly.

Madoi had came outside to get away from Elec Hakushaku's loud ramblings and walked in on this scene. She saw Netto look a little upset and then she saw Pride start talking. Madoi was to far away to hear what was going on but she could tell from Netto's hat in his hand what it was about. Madoi hid around the corner of the palace and strained to hear what was going on.

"…. Why didn't you say anything-nya?" asked Netto

"I didn't realize you would be this upset, I just thought that you would like to come to conclusions on your own. I never meant to actually make you upset, it might make things a little uncomfortable if I just said that I knew."

Netto thought it over. "Well, yeah. It would be kinda awkward-nya." Netto said giving one of his broad grins.

"Am I forgiven?" asked Princess Pride

"I wasn't angry at you-nya." Said Netto, looking at her puzzled.

"Ah, then forget it. How about we go to my room so I can show you the progress I made on the anti-virus program. I'd like you and Rockman to check it out and see if there are any weaknesses."

Netto nodded. "All right-nya."

They both went inside and Madoi came from around the corner smiling. "Time for plan number one." She said

"Madoi, what are you going to do-nya?" asked Coloredman

"Hmmmm?" Madoi heard the question but didn't register immediately. She turned back to look at the place Netto and Pride had been. "You'll see."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Netto and Princess Pride were in her room when Madoi finally came. She looked in to see Princess Pride point to something on the screen and start explaining what it was. While their attention was fully focused on the screen Madoi silently shut the door the well oiled hinges not making a sound. Smooth as silk the door shut with a final tiny click. Madoi waited a few minutes too see if either would notice the door being shut. When no one came to open the door Madoi looked around to make sure no one was watching. Then she took out a hair pin and jammed it into the lock making the door handle unturnable, for a little while anyways.

"Madoi-san, what are you…" Coloredman was trying to figure out what exactly his operator was trying to accomplish.

"Shhhhhhhhh……" Madoi made the soft sound hushing her navi. "I want to see if anything changes if they're together for a little bit. Chances are they won't even notice the door, but this is to make sure no one will burst in."

"Madoi-san, what if someone does come, you could get in trouble-nya."

"No one will notice, unless it's them or someone who gets past me."

"This is a bad idea-nya."

"Since when are you a worry-wart? Aren't you the one who helped make a city wide traffic jam?" Madoi teased.

"You told me to!"

"Please! You love making chaos as much as I do, and don't deny it."

"I don't like making chaos when there is a high probability I won't get away with it."

"Touché! However, this will work, trust me."

Coloredman snorted. "Trust you?"

Madoi didn't answer, but instead sat in a chair in the hallway.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inside the room, Netto and Pride were blissfully unaware of their predicament and thoroughly absorbed into Pride's program, which had a minor fault in the system, which Rockman was trying to fix.

"Thank you very much." Said Princess Pride for the third time

"It's fine! Glad we could help-nya." Said Netto

Rockman continued to work on the translation data error in the program while Knightman kept an eye out for viruses since the firewall was down.

"Is being infected with the Neko virus uncomfortable?" Princess Pride asked suddenly

Netto looked away from the screen and at the Princess. "Uhhhh, I haven't really thought about it. I mean, it hurts to have my hat on all the time, but it's really more embarrassing than anything-nya."

"Oh, I didn't realize that it's such a hassle to hide it. Are you sure you want to go to Darkland?"

Netto nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I wouldn't want you to go there all by yourself! I'll go, it doesn't bother me that much either way-nya."

"Netto!" Princess Pride couldn't help herself. She leaned forward and hugged Netto as hard as she could.

Netto blushed and pulled back looking up at Princess Pride. He felt very warm just then and wondered if it might be a little too hot in the room.

"Ah, it's rather warm. Uhhh, how 'bout I open the door-nya?" he said quickly walking over to the door.

"That's funny, I thought I left the door open." Said Pride to herself.

Netto grabbed the door handle and tried to turn it. Only it wouldn't budge.

"Eh! Come on-nya! Open up you stupid…." Netto grunted as he tried to turn the handle. Netto finally gave up and sat on the floor, defeated.

"Looks like the door jammed." Said Princess Pride. "That's funny, these doors are not that old."

"Well, do you know how to un-jam them-nya?"

"I'll just send out a call, someone should be here in a few minutes."

Outside Madoi took the call. "Oh the door's jammed? Imagine that."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Madoi slowly walked down the corridor pretending to go to Pride's room, she had been in the hall the entire time but Netto and Pride didn't know that. As Madoi walked she came up to the door and pulled on the lever that served as the knob. She knew and they knew that it wouldn't move, but she did it anyway. "Hey kids, you all right in there?" she called

"We're fine-nya. Just get us out." Said Netto

"All right, hold one for a few seconds and I'll have you out of there in no time." Madoi called in.

"Okay, Madoi-san, we're trusting you." Came Princess Pride's voice.

Madoi pretended to jiggle the handle hard and made a show of trying to get them out. After five minutes of acting Madoi called though the door "Hey you two, hang tight, I'm gonna go get something to pull out whatever is stuck in the handle."

"Okay, hurry back-nya." Said Rockman

Madoi smiled and walked away. When she felt she had walked away far enough she snuck back and placed her ear to the door.

"When do you think Madoi-san will get back?" asked Princess Pride

"I have no idea. Probably when she feels like it-nya." Netto replied

Madoi frowned, she wasn't THAT untrustworthy, was she? 'You looked them in a room together.' Said a small voice in the back of her head. Madoi dismissed the thought and continued to eaves drop.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Netto, I'm really sorry about dragging you to Darkland." Said Princess Pride, suddenly.

Netto looked at her caught off guard. "Well, I mean, it's no big deal. I'm glad to help-nya."

"I'm just afraid if something happens it will be all my fault." She said sinking onto her bed. "I didn't want to ask for help, I don't like knowingly putting my friends in danger." Netto opened his mouth. "No matter how minimal it is. Not to mention, it makes me feel like I'm the stereotypical princess that just waits for her prince charming and looks nice. I hate feeling weak." She said finally putting her chin into her cupped hands.

"Pride-san, you are anything but weak-nya." Said Rockman

Netto nodded vigorously "Yes, don't forget you almost beat me and Rockman that one time. Until Shademan came and messed up out battle-nya." Said Netto crossing his arms and looking a bit sulky.

Princess Pride looked up at Netto in his little temper. She raised her chin out of her hands and laughed. She stood up, walked over to Netto and gave him a gentle hug. "Thank you, Netto."

Netto looked up at her through her embrace and grinned broadly. "No problem-nya."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Madoi took her ear off the door, it had been somewhat of a success, at least he didn't seem quite so oblivious to her feelings ant more. Madoi took the now ruined hair pin out of the lock and opened the door on their little hug. Madoi pretended to be shocked and put her hand to her lips.

"Oh my, I guess I should have been slower?" she asked, her eyes glinting wickedly.

Princess Pride quickly dropped her arms, blushing slightly. Netto even had the decency to blush a bit himself. "Thank you, Madoi-san." Said Princess Pride, quickly walking out of the room.

Netto followed her without saying anything, even though he gave Madoi an inquisitive look before he left.

Madoi looked out after them and said in a quiet voice. "Well, I think that was a success, don't you Coloredman?"

"Whatever you say Madoi."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At dinner Princess Pride explained her plight to everyone else and the plan that was to do something about it. Everyone agreed to split off into groups to defend the castle and the Princess at the same time, these groups included Netto, Enzan, WWW and the princesses guards.

"All right, then everyone is okay with this plan?" asked Princess Pride at dinner.

Everyone nodded, getting ready to split off into the groups. "Okay, then it was decided among Netto, Enzan-kun and myself that Netto would accompany me and Enzan would stay here." Madoi nudged Hinoken and winked. "Now you can decide among yourselves who will go where, but be quick about it, I plan to leave tomorrow."

The guards all saluted their Princess and WWW got up and left talking quietly among themselves. This left Netto, Enzan, Laika and Pride at the table.

"Are you two ready for this?" she asked.

They nodded, looking as serious as they possibly could. Laika finally spoke up. "Which group am I supposed to go with?" he asked.

"You can go with whichever group you wish. It depends on what your strengths are and where you will be more comfortable."

Laika nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing." Said Princess Pride "I don't want to bring this small country into a war it can't support."

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything will turn out okay, he's at much of a disadvantage as you since he doesn't know that there are two forces-nya." Said Enzan

She nodded. "Yes, I guess I'm just being paranoid, but I can't help but feel something is going to happen."

"Well, that's what we're here for-nya!" said Netto. "To make sure something doesn't happen-nya."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After a good night's sleep, Netto got out of bed and put on his "going outside" clothes. Making sure that his tail was hidden properly he picked up his PET and went out into the courtyard where the strong sent of roses hung in the air, making Netto sneeze.

"Okay, we're going today to Darkland. I'm sure everyone knows the risk and is prepared to take it. I appreciate you helping me like this. I wish everyone the best of luck with whatever mission you chose." After her little speech she boarded to plane and Netto followed her. Laika followed them and next her guards went on, saying goodbye to their friends who wished to stay behind. Lastly Elec Hakushaku and Madoi boarded the plane, Madoi blowing a little kiss to Hinoken right before she got on, making the redhead blush.

Enzan, still looking at the plane said "You look like you're on fire Kenichi-san."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The red 1 – Thank you, and I'll try my best

Kayono – Thank you-nya! I really appreciate you telling me that-nya. Hope you got what you wanted in this chapter-nya!

Obcessed-and-can't-spell – Uhhhh, no idea. Madoi likes torturing him, because she's Madoi, and Pride likes him because that's this fic's token couple.

Ryogas-baby-gurl – I like Netto/Enzan and Netto/Pride, so I currently have one fic for one couple and one fic for the other XD Enjoy the update Actually I have another fic for Netto/Enzan as well, at least I think it's Netto/Enzan


	6. Mercinaries

The plane ride was uneventful as Netto was preoccupied with the oh-so difficult task of talking with Princess Pride. The two laughed and chatted the three hours away, Elec Hakushaku and Madoi did the same. Laika and the guards sat like ancient stone temple guardians threatening anyone to catch their watch. As the chatter and laughter flowed through the air; the warm atmosphere did not reach outside, where the small castle sat, cold and uninviting.

The large castle was built entirely of a wet black stone that glistened in the light cast from the surrounding snow. It was on a small island that seemed to be made of ice, yet be very firmly anchored in place. Even modern technology short of an Atomic Bomb would have a hard time bringing the place down. The many turrets and towers all had cold, dark windows and seemed to be crying out to the night for warmth. Never had a place looked so uninviting to the travel group.

Netto was the first one to talk as they looked out the window at the foreboding castle. "Well, I hope its heated-nya." He said in a weak attempt at a joke.

As bad as the witticism was, the small gesture seemed to calm everyone down enough to remember that they were there on a mission and not to stay; although the castle gave off a very dungeon like aura.

"I hope that we will settle this quickly." Said Princess Pride.

Everyone on the plane gave a grim nod.

As they boarded off the plane a steady sleet came pushing its self on the group of would-be heroes. They had to walk to the castle as it was on an uninhabited island, save for the solitary black building. The cold made Netto's ears ache even worse then usual, and he shivered violently. Rockman was more then a little concerned about his operator's health by the time they got to the castle.

"Netto-kun, are you alright-nya?" he whispered so no one else would hear.

"Yes Rockman, I'm perfectly fine-nya." Netto said through clenched teeth. The cold and wet combined with the fact that he could feel his tail cramping made for one very miserable Neko-boy.

Rockman remained unconvinced but was unable to say anything else as they walked into the castle.

The castle was a stark contrast to the outside. The hall was dripping with ornaments, gold and silver lined the halls and decorated anything possible; doorknobs, floor siding, tables, pictures, walls even windows. Precious jewels were inlaid in the metals and everywhere glistened with wealth. A red carpet poured like wine from the doorway spilling out into the massive hall.

Standing in front of the doors leading into the rest of the castle was a very handsome young man, dressed as finely as his room. A black and silver tunic rested on his agile body and his black pants hung down to elegant silver soft cloth shoes. He flashed a grin to the newcomers, revealing very white teeth. His shoulder length black hair framed his bright green eyes, though his eyes, with all their intelligence and spark were as hard as diamonds.

"Ah! So you have come at last, my dear Princess!" he said spreading his arms out wide as a bird of prey would do before catching its lunch, and the prince looked very hungry.

Pride glared at him and gave a polite curtsey, as was customary of her people. The prince gave a cold smirk and bowed in return, then walked the vast distance of the hall; his boots clicking with a deafening roar every step of the way. When he reached the other side, he pulled Princess Pride into an embrace, making the guards gasp with horror and making Netto feel very small.

Pride pushed out of the hug, with her eyes blazing. She opened her mouth but the prince stopped her. "Ah ah ah! You don't want to say anything that might cause a war, do you?" She closed her mouth and glared at him, not trusting herself to speak. "Didn't think so." He said, giving a thin lipped smile.

Netto moved closer to her and attempted to comfort her without words, hoping that she would be okay when they got out of this. It was then when the Prince took notice of Netto. "Ah! I'm sorry kid, I didn't see you there." He said, putting his hand on Netto's hat and rubbing his head. Netto winced at the fire growing in his ears, but tried his best to cope with it. "So, you must be one of the net prodigies that graced Japan recently." He said

Netto blinked. "Ah…"

"So, I'm gonna take a wild guess here, you're Netto-kun, huh?"

Netto looked at the prince and nodded, unsure of what to say.

Finally the prince took notice of everyone else. "Well, how rude am I? Leaving you all here to sit by the cold doorway. Please, please, come in!" he said bowing and waving one of his graceful hands to the end of the hall.

Everyone walked down the wine river carpet and into the next room, where the decorations were even more splendid, if not a bit tacky. The prince took the lead of the group and led them to another hallway branching from the room. "I trust you'll enjoy your stay here. We don't get guests very often because of the weather. As you could guess, it makes tourism an almost impossible economy here; unlike your dear Japan. So, I apologize for the weather, can't say that I can do much about it." He walked up to a set of doors that they presumed were guest rooms. "So, while you're here I ask you not to go outside and play nice. We wouldn't want any accidents." He let the veiled threat hand in the air a moment before adding, "Any questions?"

Madoi nodded. "Yeah, what's your name, kid?"

"Dhruv, not kid. I am Prince Dhruv the first, soon to be king."

Netto lay down on the feather soft mattress of the bed that had been given to him. He was very uneasy around Dhruv, and he didn't know why.

"Ne, Rockman; why does he feel so…… bad-nya?" Netto said, searching for the right word.

"I don't know. Maybe it's your Neko-feeling nya?" said Rockman; he too had felt something come from the Prince.

"I wonder. Do you think the Neko Virus could be that integrated into my system-nya?" asked Netto

"It would have to be to give you those-nya." Said Rockman; pointing at Netto's ears and tail.

"Ugh, I hate this. He's planning something and the evidence I have is that I feel it because I'm infected with a computer virus. Oh yeah, a jury would take that any day-nya."

"Don't worry Netto-kun. We'll find something; it's our job-nya."

Netto flipped over onto his back and giggled looking at Rockman upside down. "Yeup-nya."

Dhruv looked at his new guests through micro cams installed in their rooms. He was sitting in a little stone room devoid of any decoration or wealth. Just a wall of monitors. Who said it didn't pay to be paranoid? He saw Netto come into his and take off his hat and sweatshirt. He grinned, of course, just as he planned it.

"….he just feels……bad-nya."

Oh, here was something unexpected. The Net Savior had latched onto his new found abilities pretty quickly, but no matter, he wasn't a threat. So long as he played his cards right. He knew the weaknesses of the Neko Virus and he'd be dammed if he didn't know Netto and Rockman's.

"The brown haired one is quick." Came a voice from the darkness of the little room.

"Ah, hello Ocelot. How are you on this fine evening?" He turned around to see a tawny golden navi. She wore gold hip and chest armor the rest of her being covered by a bodysuit with black and orange spots. Her yellow eyes flashed dangerously as did the silver earring in her left ear.

Ocelot snorted. "Fine? It's -5 out there! Do you have any idea how hard it was to get here?"

"Easier then any human could, I assure you my dear navi. Now, what about the Net brat?"

"Well? He seems to have caught on to his senses quickly, no doubt because of the damned close bond between those two. I'm sure their syncro level is something to be reckoned with."

"Syncro level?"

"Yeah, how in sync the kid and his navi are with one another in and out of cross fusion. I heard from a reliable source that he achieved Full Syncro once."

"So, he's not just some techie brat then?"

Ocelot snorted. "You wish; the Netto Hikari/Rockman net team is almost unbeatable. Same goes for Enzan/Blues, but you don't have to deal with them, yet."

"Almost?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

Ocelot smiled. "Well, I am a cat type navi; I could beat those two in my sleep."

"And you team?"

"At your disposal."

"Well, looks like we can finally move on with my wonderful plans." His voice dripped with malice. "Make sure Pride and the kid are separated from the rest of the group before striking, I want no breath of this until the right time, understand?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Oh and Ocelot?"

"Yes?"

"Please, try not to fight. I made it so the dimensional area can't come here, it will be blamed on weather conditions. You have one chance to capture everyone. Don't fail me."

Ocelot bowed and silently glided out the door.

Ocelot stood in all her golden glory glaring at her team. "Okay, we've got two hours to pull this off. We'll be stretched tight but you can handle it! I have all my faith in you, now we'll do this and get enough money to start our own enterprises without humans. We want to achieve our goal, so let's get going, time's a-wastin."

The four members of her group nodded solemnly. She looked at each on in turn and smiled, giving a silent good luck. "Now, I'll give the orders. Panther, I want you to go after Pride, you're the quietist and I came to understand she's a light sleeper."

The slender female navi nodded. She was dressed in black armor, with only her eyes, ears and tail showing. Her tail was guarded with a flexible armor and if you ever got close enough to aim for her ears then you were probably dead. She took a silent bow and left.

"Tiger, you're gonna take care of the guards! I want no blood spilled and no noise, can you handle that?"

Tiger grinned. "Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

Ocelot sighed. "Just go."

Tiger, decked out in a full tiger striped body suit with only her icon as decoration nodded and took off running down the hall.

"Leopard, can I trust you to take the blue haired one? He's strong, and I know you don't underestimate your foes."

Leopard nodded, grim faced. "He is a very good fighter though, I can't promise a silent fight."

"Try your hardest."

Leopard turned, her body suit was black and her hip, shoulder, gloves and boots all had spots on them. Her tail swished and she was gone.

"Cheetah, the two former WWW members are your mission, ready to take them on."

Cheetah bounced from one foot to the other. Her entire body was covered in spots, be it armor or body suit. "Awww, I was hoping you'd give me something that made me run."

"Don't worry, the pink haired one, Madoi? She was a track star in high school, test against that."

"Psh, a human?"

"I heard she was really good."

Cheetah thought this over, Ocelot's information was never wrong. "Okay, see you in a bit!" she said cheerfully and dashed silently down the hall.

"And I get Netto and Rockman, ooohhh, this will be fun." Ocelot licked her lips in the thrill of the hunt.

Panther stood over the figure of the princess. Her shape was outlined by the covers of her bed and her head was under the pillow. Panther smirked; light sleeper indeed. She prepared to capture the girl, placing a paw on the covers, ready to react to any hostilities. She tensed and pulled the sheets off in a fluid motion, only to find pillows stuffed under the bed.

"What?" she hissed out loud.

Behind her in the shadows lurked Pride, ready and waiting to strike.

Tiger smiled and walked out of the guards' room dusting off her paws. Every guard unable to move and not one drop of blood spilled; a new record for her. She wondered if anyone else was having any trouble. Maybe she should just go back to the HQ to get ready to leave. What were her orders anyway?

Leopard was having problems. Laika was up and ready to battle the second she stepped in. He launched himself at her feet knocking her to the floor with ease and gaining the upper hand when she walked in.

Leopard flipped over when Laika pulled out a stunner. She arched her back and used her legs to propel herself upwards as she got a low level weapon ready. She chose her standard weapon, an electric arrow, it was a long distance weapon, but it was the only thing she had that would only stun the boy.

Laika could sense the incoming attack so he immediately rushed in for hand to hand combat. Leopard growled, Ocelot was right, the kid was good. Laika threw a punch to her head that she blocked with her wrist. Then Laika gave another shot to her stomach with his knee. Leopard took the blow and then used Laika's momentary off balance to knock him to the ground. She prepared to jump back but Laika twisted so she would trip over his feet. As she crashed to the ground Laika flipped up and pulled out his tazer.

The tazer made a soft buzzing as it flew by her ear; she barely managed to dodge it. Then she hit the nerve end of Laika's elbow making him drop the tazer in momentary numbness. Laika jumped back to re-examine his foe, she was not one to be taken lightly.

Leopard jumped back herself, smiling. That was exactly what she had wanted the human to do. Laika notice his mistake too late and Leopard brought up her arrow. "Good night human."

Laika fell to the ground unconscious, and Searchman looked out of his PET in shock. "Laika-san!" he said.

Leopard turned off the pet before Searchman could begin to yell at her. She already had a headache from hitting the ground.

Cheetah slipped into Elec Hakushaku's room. First she made sure that the navi was turned off, then she made sure that Elec was really asleep, when she found that he was, all she did was slip out of his room and lock the door. He would never get out until someone unlocked it.

As she prepared to go into Madoi's room she turned around to see Madoi herself standing behind her. "And who are you?" she asked

Cheetah smiled. "Run."

"Excuse me?"

"Run, if you can get away from me, maybe I'll tell you."

"That makes no sense at all!" said Madoi

Cheetah didn't answer but instead took a running leap making Madoi back peddle and start running off in the other direction, her nightgown fanning out behind her. Cheetah ran and ran but the human always seemed to be one step ahead, it was amazing how fast she was.

"How, did, you, know, I, ran?" huffed Madoi as they ran through halls.

"Ocelot told me, Ocelot is never wrong on her information."

"Ocelot……huh?" said Madoi, twisting and turning, looking for an escape route.

"Yeup, and I must say, you're not quite what she said you were."

"Oh? Am I faster or slower then you expected?"

Cheetah ran up right beside Madoi. "Slower."

Madoi turned to see the crazy cat navi on her left side, but before she could do anything Cheetah shoved her into an open doorway. Madoi tumbled into a cleaning supplies closet and lay there, stunned. Cheetah closed the door and locked it tightly. Madoi started to pound on the door. "Hey! Let me out of here!" she yelled.

"No one will hear you! We're on the other side of the castle, better luck next time, human."

Madoi pounded on the door and screamed obscenities at the navi, but no one was there to listen to them.

Ocelot slipped into Netto's room as quiet as a summer breeze. Not allowing herself even a breath until she could properly asses the situation. Netto was on his bed, sprawled on his back, half covered and snoring loudly. Rockman was in his PET, also fast asleep, and curled up into a tight ball. Ocelot grinned and relaxed a bit, maybe she could just get them while they were asleep.

Ocelot tiptoed over to Netto and glanced down at him, he was sprawled out and shivering due to the cold. Apparently he didn't know that cat's ears were what regulated their temperatures. She reached over for the PET first, knowing that he would be the biggest threat if not handled properly. Rockman grimaced as the PET moved, but before he came to full wakefulness she had successfully turned the PET off.

Netto however…

Princess Pride body slammed into Panther causing the black navi to topple over and land on the bed. Then she ran out the door ready to alert her guards. "Anita! Janet! Sara! Tanya! Get up, we're being ambushed!" she yelled.

Tiger appeared before the princess. "How right you are, girlie." She said, flashing her very sharp teeth in a grin.

Princess Pride gasped and turned around to fun but was grabbed from behind and pinned to Tiger in a ruthless chokehold. Pride tried to pull at the arm that was wrapped around her neck but she was no match for navi strength.

"Well, look what I caught." Breathed Tiger into her ear.

Netto tackled Ocelot head on, making her drop the PET.

Ocelot pushed the boy off her and stood up holding her hands. "Wait, kid. Don't attack me, how do you know I'm not a friend?"

Netto growled. "How do I know you aren't." He shot back.

"Touché! Be proud kid, you're the first one to lay a hand on me in years. I must be getting too confident in my old age, ah well."

Netto regarded the strange navi. First she was attacking Rockman, and then she sounded like Mejin. Just what the hell was going on?

"Confused?" Ocelot asked.

Netto just glared, she wasn't to be trusted; he was sure of that. He got into a fighting stance, ready to retrieve his PET but before he could, Ocelot was behind him with a handful of dried leaves. Netto turned around as fast as he could but he was not quick enough. Ocelot blew the leaves into his face making Netto go into a sneezing fit.

"Well, you almost caught me. However, Neko-shounen, I know every one of your weaknesses, so don't try anything."

Netto finally stopped sneezing and he wiped his streaming eyes. "What the hell was that for?" he asked hoarsely.

"Mmm? You'll see." She sing songed.

Then Netto couldn't feel his body, not his legs, arms not even his head would respond. Ocelot caught Netto and cradled his body in her arms; then she picked up his PET.

"Stun spore may not work on humans, but it works perfectly fine on cats!" she said cheerfully.

Netto was too out of it to respond, but he still knew he and his friends were in very big trouble.

The Prince sipped a delicate white wine out of a clear crystal glass. Even though he was much too young for spirits it didn't bother him, he was the ruler of this country, who said he couldn't drink? He looked into the monitors to see the little group of would be heroes brought down one-by-one. Even though he had to admit they put up some excellent fights; quite entertaining, really.

Pride's struggle was the best; she was so lithe and graceful. Obvious signs of combat training, she knew exactly what she was going and how to escape, she even anticipated the capture attempt, but that was Creamland's ruler for you. So beautiful, yet she must have been one of the most paranoid people on Earth. No parents, no siblings, no one to share the power with. So she just shouldered it and made for the best, but someone like her was much too delicate. Give a little shove, and her entire foundation would break. Or so he thought.

The one that was infected was quite strong too, although Ocelot gave him no chance to fight. Pity, he looked like he would have put up a good struggle, but no less was expected from the leader of the navi mercenaries he had hired. They had no name, and you found them by giving their initials. If you were lucky they would see you, if you weren't then they made your life a living hell. At least until the next buyer they deemed worthy of their services came along.

He knew his kingdom was hung by thin threads; no longer could he just conquer. He needed a plan to enforce strict rule and still be able to take over other countries. He had so much land now, it was just too difficult to keep them all maintained. There were revolts left and right, slowly his patchwork country was unraveling, and in the center was Creamland.

If he could just get Pride to marry him, the perfect Queen with the perfect land. He could set up the most perfect country ever, take over all kinds of trade routes, technology companies, even take over other countries. But not until this was done, he needed a plan; and he knew exactly what he was going to do.

Pride was brought struggling to the entrance of the hall, still in her flannel night gown, and looking worse for the wear. Her hair was in tangles from waking up and fighting and her eyes were filled with tears, she was on the verge of crying. Almost unable to take the whole thing, she just wanted to break down right there, but she would give no such pleasure to her captor.

"Upset, girlie?" Tiger asked. "Is your pretty little plan crashing around you ears?"

Pride didn't say anything but her lips trembled.

"Heh, I know that feeling. It hurts, huh? Not able to protect the ones you love, not able to help anyone. Being the helpless little Princess you always knew you were."

"Shut up…" Pride breathed.

"Though, I guess royalty is no better for anything but giving orders all day. What a pitiful life."

"Shut up." Said Pride; more firmly.

"Too bad, I guess you'll have to wait for your prince charming to come and rescue you."

"I said, SHUT UP!" Pride yelled loudly. Her yell reverberated on the vast walls of the main hallway, stunning Tiger into silence.

"Oh, so you do have some back bone." She said after a minute.

"You have no idea, what it is to rule a country." Said Pride. "No idea, no one does…"

"Ah, but there you are wrong!" said a smooth as silk voice from the end of the hall. Prince Dhruv walked over in hard heeled boots, letting the sound echo ominously in the hall. He reached Pride and put ice fingers under her chin, making Pride wince. "I know everything about ruling a country, and soon my dear, you will worry no longer."

Ocelot came into the main hall still carrying Netto's body and PET. She sent a signal to the others to collect all PET's so the people who were captured couldn't hack their way out. Humans were at their most dangerous when they had technology in their hands. A person with a gun could only do so much, but a person with a PET and experience could cut off all air to an entire office building, possibly killing hundreds, and that was just one example.

The Prince was talking to Pride when she came in. Pride looked like if given the chance she would have punched the Prince long before they got there. She walked over and cleared her throat to get the attention of the people in the room. Pride looked at her with horror and Dhruv gave her a smile. Tiger was the first one to speak.

"You just love dramatic entrances don't you?" she said shooting her boss an annoyed look.

Ocelot gave a very feline grin. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You two can growl at each other later, Ocelot where is your team? We were supposed to leave five minutes ago."

"Chill out your Highness, I'm just taking some precautions."

Dhruv nodded. "Okay then. I want you all on the plane in ten minutes." Then he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

"Yes, your highness."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shock! Hope you enjoyed! I'm kinda just uploading all the things I forgot before sorry this took so long ;


	7. Ocelot

Rockman was forced into an empty computer as soon as the navi's had boarded the plane. He couldn't even tell what had happened to Netto or anyone else but he did know one thing, whatever had happened, it was bad. They had been jumped and played for fools; he knew that he should have been more attentive.

He slammed the ground with his fist and yelled out in frustration.

"Awwww, don't be so upset little one." A smooth voice purred. Rockman spun around to see the navi that had attacked him while he was still in semi-sleep mode.

"You-nya!" he yelled, barely being able to control his anger.

"'You' is not my name sweetie. My name is Ocelot." She gave a bow, Rockman couldn't tell if she was mocking him or not. "And you are the legendary Rockman, are you not?"

Rockman nodded. "Yes…" he said slowly.

Ocelot grinned. "Ah, I thought I'd seen your face somewhere. You came in second place at the grand prix, and your Net Op is the one who can cross fuse, along with two others, am I right?"

Rockman narrowed his eyes, he didn't trust this new navi, she knew way too much about them…

"Of course I am! You see, my information is never wrong. I always know what I'm doing and every little detail about the people I'm up against. Lesse here…" she pulled up a file from nowhere that Rockman could see. "Rockman, Net Navi of Netto Hikari, Net Savior A Class, Rank A Net Battler Navi, security level Z," she whistled "Damn kid, you two can go anywhere can't you? Helped take down the Net Mafia's known as WWW, Gospel, Darkloids, Nebula and is currently taking on the Navi group Asteroids and Neo WWW. Quite a rep for such a new navi."

Rockman bristled. "Age doesn't matter in the net world-nya."

"Ahhh, but it does in the human world. Your operator is 12 is he not?" Rockman shifted. "Took down Gospel and WWW when he was 11. Wow, this kid is somewhat scary. And your partners, Laika and Enzan are just as active. Amazing, to think this world rests on the shoulders of a 12 year old and two 13 year olds and their navi's. Huh, funny little thing, life."

Rockman narrowed his gaze. "What did you do to Netto-kun-nya?" he asked

"Yes! I was wondering how long I would have to blab before you asked that. Well, you'll be pleased to hear your Net Op is perfectly fine. His life is in no danger," Rockman opened his mouth. "Neither is the Princess'." She finished. "Everyone is okay. Your other human friends are at the castle, they'll be fine for the time being, albeit stranded for awhile. And your navi friends are in separate computers."

Rockman looked puzzled. "Why are you telling me all this-nya?" he asked

"Because, let's just say I like to make things interesting." Rockman's puzzled expression deepened. "And, because I know you can't do anything about it." She winked and disappeared."

Rockman ran to where she had been a second before. "Wait-nya!" he yelled. "I want to see Netto-kun…" he said softly.

Princess Pride was not very happy about her current predicament. She had never felt so humiliated in her entire life! She thought she could handle the stresses of being royalty, but maybe not…

She was set next to Prince Dhruv and Netto was nowhere in sight. She was worried sick, not only had her incompetence gotten her in trouble, but she had placed the person she cared for the most in danger as well. She felt she was a failure as a princess and as a friend.

Prince Dhruv looked over at her and smiled. She was the picture of defeat, exactly what he had hoped for. Now, all he needed to do was get her to agree to a marriage. "So, my dear…" he started

Princess Pride shook, with anger and tears. "Don't call me that." She hissed

"All right, Pride. I was just wondering…"

Pride cut him off. "Whatever it is, the answer is no. I will not marry you, my country will never be yours and I will ALWAYS have my lands and my people." She said, straightening up, the tears unshed still glistening in her eyes.

Dhruv looked a bit put off. 'She'll take awhile to break.' He thought to himself.

"Where is Netto?" She asked, without looking at him.

Dhruv smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"Where is Netto?" She said again, this time more forcefully.

"Your little pet is with my guards, do you wish to see him?" Dhruv asked.

Pride decided not to comment on the pet quip and nodded.

Dhruv sighed. "Very well, but don't expect to get your way with me often Princess. I'm only a nice guy when I want to be."

"Just tell me where he is." Said Pride

Netto was very much awake at that time and very much afraid as well. He still couldn't move as well as he would have liked and he was sitting in an airplane chair behind some very scary looking female navi's. No one moved as the door opened and Princess Pride and Prince Dhruv walked in.

"Poipu-nya!" Netto exclaimed, he couldn't help it.

Pride smiled in what felt like the first time in a century. "Netto." She gave a little wave.

"Well, I'll leave you two to plan your miraculous escape." Said Dhruv mockingly and left the back of the plane, sealing it tightly.

"Jerk-nya." Muttered Netto

Pride cast her glance warily to the other mercenaries, but to her surprise they nodded silently.

She decided not to think about it and sat next to Netto. "Are you all right?" she asked quickly.

Netto nodded. "I'm fine-nya. But what about you?" he asked

"Don't worry about me, I'm just glad he didn't do anything to you." She said softly.

Netto had the decency to blush. "I can take care of my self-nya…" he muttered

The other five navis listened with curiosity.

Pride smiled again, amazing how just being near Netto made the reflex come so easily. Even in such dire situations. She placed a hand on Netto head, and rubbed his ears. Netto didn't protest and Pride quickly gathered him in a hug. Then it felt like all hell broke loose inside her and she started to sob.

"P-poipu-nya…" Netto exclaimed, startled. He had never seen her so distraught.

Pride didn't even remember that they weren't alone anymore.

"N-netto, why did it come to this? I d-don't want to get married… b-but my country." She kept on crying and Netto awkwardly put his arms around her. "I-I never asked for this! A-all I w-wanted was to have a normal life. B-but my people, m-my country!" she kept on sobbing.

Netto looked up and saw that the other navi's where staring at him. "Well do something!" mouthed Ocelot. Netto was surprised but he went back to the current problem rather than start a new one.

"I-it's all right-nya…" he said

He saw the navi's shake their heads as if he said the wrong thing. Netto glared at them. "This really isn't any of your business." He mouthed back.

Ocelot shrugged.

"Don't worry Poipu. We'll get out of this, you helped me defeat Shadowman, remember-nya?"

Pride laughed. "No, you did that, we just gave you some extra power."

Netto shook his head. "No, you did a lot. We probably wouldn't have defeated him if it weren't for you-nya." He said

"The only reason he was there was because of me!" Pride countered.

Netto didn't have anything to say to that. "Well, that doesn't matter-nya. My point is you're really strong and you can always come out on top-nya! Don't worry, we'll do something, and everyone will be safe-nya."

Pride looked at Netto and her tears finally started to stop. "R-really?" she asked, not daring to believe it.

Netto nodded and grinned. "Yeup-nya! I know it!"

Pride smiled and held Netto in another embrace, only this one was more affectionate. Netto still didn't know what to do. "Thank you, Netto." She said

"Uhhh… No problem-nya…" he said blushing.

Ocelot stood up. "You know, the Price probably wants you back up there before he gets suspicious."

Pride sighed and wiped all of her tears off on her night gown. "Okay, I'll go back." Her eyes flashed. "Don't you DARE hurt him." She said

Netto sweatdropped. "Hey, I can take care of my self you know-nya." He said

Pride looked at him and smiled. "I know." She kissed him on the check. "Promise me you won't mouth them off." She whispered into his ear.

Netto mutely nodded.

"Good." She straightened up and went through the doors.

"Heh, you could fry an egg on your face kid." Said Tiger, laughing.

"Sh-shut up." Said Netto

Laika groaned and forced himself into an upright position. "W-what hap…" he groaned, yeah. Great fight that was. He stood up and winced at the tightness in his muscles, they must have contracted after he was shocked.

He wandered out of the room to look for the survivors of the battle. He heard a pounding on the door. "LET ME OUT!" he heard in engrish.

Laika walked up to the door and calmly said. "Want out Elec Hakushaku?"

Elec Hakushaku growled from behind the closed door. "Just let me out kid."

"As you wish." Said Laika and he unlocked the door.

"Now, where is Madoi!" said Elec Hakushaku and took off down the hall.

"You're… welcome." Said Laika

Ten minutes later everyone had converged in the hall and looked around.

Janet looked around. "Our princess isn't here." She said

Laika looked somewhat worried. "Netto isn't here either. Nor are our navi's."

Madoi growled. "So, that means we're stranded huh?"

The answer was left to play in everyone's minds silently.

Pride went back into the front of the plane with Dhruv and sat silently next to him. After ten minutes he turned and smiled at her, Pride turned her head and avoided his gaze. Dhruv smirked and placed his hand on Pride's shoulder. "You know, you don't have to be so cold." He said smarmily.

Pride stiffened. "I'm not just being cold; I'm going to ignore you completely. I have never been so upset at an individual in my entire life!" she said

"Please, drop the nice and refined talk, tell me what's wrong." He said

Pride stood up and whirled around to glare at Dhruv. "Tell you what's wrong? I don't know, you kidnapped me and my best friend. You locked our other friends in your castle. You ignore every single rule of chivalry there is, and you're after my country! You tell me what's wrong!" she yelled.

For once in a long time, Prince Dhruv was speechless. He couldn't believe that Pride had seemed to grow a back bone in a matter of seconds; little did he know her true personality.

He quickly gained his composure and cleared his throat. "Well then, forgive me."

Pride's face turned red. "F-forgive you?" she started, but Dhruv cut her off.

"Hear me out Princess. How about I propose a deal." He said holding up his hands.

Pride crossed her arms and looked at his skeptically. "I'm listening." She said

"I will now take you on a tour of my kingdom; I will show you as much of it as I possibly can within the next two weeks. In those two weeks you call off your search parties and tell everyone that you are okay. If, at the end of these two weeks, you still don't want to be my bride, I'll let you and your friend go."

Pride looked at him with a fierce anger in her eyes. "What kind of idiot do you think I am?" she hissed.

"A very smart idiot, my dear. Now, there are no loopholes in this. Exactly what I said, you have my word that I won't try to cheat my way out."

Pride glared at him. "Your word means nothing to me." She said.

Dhruv shrugged. "Fair enough. How about we shake on it. This transaction will go by your beloved rules of chivalry."

Pride thought it over. "Fine, but Netto goes free." She said.

Dhruv shook his head. "No, your little neko friend is staying with us."

"Why do you want him here so badly?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Let's just say, I have my reasons, and that's all you're going to get."

Pride sighed. "Fine, but Netto stays with me."

Dhruv smiled. "Fine then, I can live with that. So, do we have a deal?"

"Two weeks right? No more and no less."

Dhruv placed a hand on his heart. "Yes, or may I loose my entire kingdom."

Pride held out her hand. "Very well then, we have a deal."

Dhruv took it in a firm shake. "I knew you would agree."

Netto remained in the back of the plane talking with Ocelot and the others. "I don't understand, are you good guys or bad guys-nya?" he asked

Ocelot chuckled. "Oh, neither. We're mercenaries. We sell our services to the highest bidder. No more or less to it."

"But, why-nya?" he asked

Ocelot shook her head. "Sorry Neko-kun, can't tell ya that."

"It's Netto-nya." He said. "My name is Netto."

Ocelot winked. "Okay, Neko-kun."

Netto crossed his arms and sulked, his ears flattening on his head. Tiger giggled. "Awww, is the little kitty upset?" she teased.

"I'm not a kitty-nya. I'm human, and stop teasing me!" he said when tiger started to rub his ears.

"You didn't seem to mind when the princess was petting you!" said Tiger, in an annoyingly cheerful tone.

Netto blushed. "W-well-nya…"

Cheetah decided to join the fun. "Oooooo, so you do like her!" she laughed.

"No-nya! I mean, yes… as a friend, but not l-like…" Netto turned ten shades of red.

"Careful kid, you're stuttering." Said Ocelot.

Netto shook his head. "Never mind me, where the hell is Rockman-nya?" he asked.

Ocelot smiled. "Why miss your little friend?"

Netto gave her a pained look that she didn't expect. "Yes-nya, is he okay?"

Panther sighed. "Your navi is fine, they all are. Don't worry; you'll see them sooner or later."

The other four looked at Panther a little surprised. She normally wouldn't talk for love or money, let alone try to comfort a human.

"When?" asked Netto.

"Soon enough." She answered.

Leopard smiled and padded over to Netto. "Why are you so worried? Shouldn't you be more scared for your own life?" she asked, sitting in the chair next to Netto.

"I'm not worried-nya." He said. "I just want to see Rockman."

Ocelot nodded. "Understandable, my data says that you two are unusually close for a navi and human. You think of each other as best friends and that you two are virtually inseparable."

Netto looked up. "How did you know that-nya?"

Leopard smirked and grabbed Netto into a chokehold. "Ocelot's data is never wrong. And she can know anything about anyone on this planet in a matter of minutes."

Netto struggled and glanced at Ocelot through the embrace of the large navi. "Really-nya?"

"Yeup! One of my best talents. So, relax kid, because if I'm not mistaken you're stuck with us for another two weeks."

"How would you know-nya." Netto snorted.

"Oh?" Ocelot raised and eyebrow. "You doubt me?"

Netto shrugged. "No, but I don't see how you could know that-nya."

Ocelot winked. "Just wait, you'll see soon enough."

Netto opened his mouth to argue but Tiger placed a paw over it. "Hush and wait kid."

Just then the door opened and Pride came in, the other navis gave them space and Pride sat next to Netto. Netto looked at her like she might break down again. Who knows what Dhruv told her to give her that kind of look on her face.

"N-netto, I'm sorry, but I couldn't get us free." She said, twisting her hands in the folds of her dress. "But I did manage to make a deal. However, we're still here for two more weeks. Is that okay?"

Netto looked shocked. Ocelot, Tiger, Cheetah and Leopard snickered silently and Panther let a small smile grace her lips. Pride looked at his expression. "I'm sorry, Netto I really tried!"

Netto looked at Pride and came to his senses. "N-no-nya! I uhhh, well they said something that surprised me, that's all." He said. "It's fine, as long as you're safe-nya." He smiled.

"Netto!" Pride hugged him tightly and buried her face into his neck, the long embrace making Netto blush like crazy. "Thank you so much." She whispered.

"Uhhhh, well, I-it's no p-problem, really-nya." He said.

Pride gave him a big grin. "To tell you the truth, I'm glad you're still with me. I know it's wrong, but I don't think I could get through this on my own."

Netto shook his head. "I wouldn't leave you alone here even if I could-nya."

This statement earned him another hug and some more raised eyebrows from their audience.

"Oy, kids." Said Ocelot.

Netto silently glared at her through Pride's arms and stuck his tongue out at her.

Ocelot smiled and picked up a magazine in the seat pocket in front of her. "Well this mission will be interesting." She said to herself.

The plane landed in a quaint little farming village. Its appearance was not unlike Creamland's, but with one major difference. Every human and navi looked completely miserable.

They were escorted to a large, cozy looking castle overlooking the village and its fields. They were quickly shown into rooms and left there as Dhruv went down to the village to make an announcement.

Netto was just about to pick the lock and go exploring when he heard a voice behind him. "Netto-kun, you'll get in trouble if you do that-nya!"

Netto whirled around to see Rockman inside the large computer that was in the room. "Rockman-nya!" he cried happily and ran over to his long lost friend.

"Netto-kun, I leave you for a few hours and you're already looking for trouble-nya." He criticized gently.

"Well, I was gonna look for you-nya." Said Netto. He belly flopped on his bed and looked at Rockman. "Are you all right-nya?"

Rockman nodded. "I'm fine; I was mostly worried about you-nya."

"Meh, I'm fine. But Poipu said we're here for two more weeks-nya." Netto sighed.

Rockman shook his head. "Well, at least Dhruv can't do anything now that Pride-san was allowed to contact the palace-nya."

Netto nodded. "Yeah, but Laika and the others are still stuck at the big castle-nya."

"Don't worry, Netto-kun they'll be rescued soon-nya." Assured Rockman.

"I know, but what about their navis-nya?"

"They're with us, and we really can't do anything about it-nya." Said Rockman

Netto made a face. "I hate being helpless-nya."

"You and me both-nya."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Enjoy the lastest chappie. Oh and too whoever flames me before (forget your name, sorry) I clearly put warnings on stuff I know not everyone will like. So, next time, if you have enough time to read a fic that's 20+ pages and being able to flame it as well, read the warnings.

To everyone else, thanks for your suppourt, I know this chapter is a bit late, but what can I do. ;


	8. Pride's Outburst

Princess Pride knocked on Netto's door softly. Netto sat up, surprised. "Who is it-nya?" he called suspiciously.

"It's just me," Pride called back. "Can I come in?"

Netto got up and turned the doorknob. To his great surprise the door opened. "It's not locked-nya," he said a little mystified.

Pride nodded, "I know, I was surprised too. So, can I come in?" she asked again.

"Oh! Of course-nya!" he said, motioning her inside.

Pride walked inside and gave a long sigh. "This is horrible," she said. "I know I bought myself some time, but how long will it last?"

Netto shrugged, "As long as you want it too-nya. You're smarter then he is."

Pride smiled, "Thanks Netto. I have no idea what I'd do without you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rockman smiled and quietly turned off his video feed to give Netto and Pride some privacy. When he turned around he saw Ocelot behind him. "What do you want-nya?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Relax, I just want to talk," she said.

Rockman raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you the bad guy-nya?"

"That's what I wanted to talk about. Listen, we're not bad guys, we're not good guy's per say but we're not bad. We're not out to get you, and I'll promise this much, we will end up helping you in the long run," she winked.

"Wait, what do you mean by that-nya?" asked Rockman.

Ocelot shook her head. "I won't say anymore, just know that we're not evil, okay?"

Rockman nodded apprehensively.

"Good, now want to see your friends?" she asked.

"You mean the other navis-nya?" Rockman asked, still a bit untrusting.

"Yes, but I wouldn't bother your operator if I were you, I think the princess needs to get some things off her chest," Ocelot nodded to the dark window link.

Rockman sighed, "All right, but if this is a trap-nya…"

Ocelot laughed, "Kid, I pride my self on two things, never being wrong, and never lying."

Rockman let himself grin at that. "All right-nya."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In the room, Netto and Pride were talking about their current predicament. "He wants you to marry him-nya?" Netto gasped.

Pride nodded, "Yes, if someone marries me then they become king or prince of my land depending on whom I choose to marry."

Netto made a face, "From what you say about being royalty I don't think I'd like being royalty-nya."

Pride laughed for what felt like the first time in days. "You are one of the few people that would say that Netto."

Netto smiled, "Well, can't you just tell him no-nya?"

Pride sighed, "If only it were that simple," she said.

Netto looked puzzled, "What do you mean-nya?" he asked.

Pride shook her head, "Never mind." She pulled Netto into a tight embrace, not even bothering to be discreet. "Never mind," she whispered.

Netto turned a healthy shade of red and hugged her back. "Poipu, are you okay-nya?" he asked. As soon as the question left his lips he chastised himself mentally 'Of course she isn't, isn't her country on the verge of domination?'

Pride nodded, "Yes, I am right now."

Netto smiled and leaned into the hug. "Well that's glad to hear-nya. I was starting to get worried about you."

"Don't worry about me, Netto. You should start worrying about yourself," Pride said, with a concerned look on her face.

Netto looked up and cocked his head to the side, unknowingly making himself look very cute. "Why would you say that-nya?" he asked.

Pride felt a faint blush on her cheeks and answered haltingly "Well, I think Prince Dhruv might have more planned for you then meets the eye, that's all."

Netto smiled, "Is that all-nya? I'll beat him!" Netto made an exaggerated gesture that sent Pride into a fit of giggles.

"I'm just saying be careful, that's all," she said, starting to rub Netto's ears again. Netto leaned into the touch and didn't say anything. "Netto, you know that even through all this you still stand by me and make jokes and somehow make this almost enjoyable. I feel a little guilty thinking that but, I can't help it."

Netto smiled lazily and his tail started to twitch as Pride continued to rub his ears. "Don't-nya, I feel the same way."

Pride laughed, "I thought you did."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rockman followed Ocelot into a rather large and spacious computer to see his navi friends standing or sitting around. "See, I said you could trust me," she grinned.

"Rockman," Searchman went over to his friend and gave him a genuine smile. "Glad to see you're okay-nya," he said softly.

Rockman nodded discreetly and said "Yeah, I feel the same way-nya."

Elecman came over and glared at Ocelot, "What is she doing here-nya?" he asked coolly.

Rockman raised his paws in a pacifist gesture, "Its okay-nya, she's actually trying to help us-nya."

Ocelot bowed graciously extending one hand in front of her in a sweeping gesture. "I do what I can," she winked.

"See-nya!" said Rockman. "She can help us, and she told me that she can find almost any information on the planet-nya."

"How can you be so willing to trust her-nya?" asked Knightman.

Rockman stopped and looked a little embarrassed, "She was nice to Netto-kun and I, and I don't think it hurts to trust people-nya," he said.

Searchman looked her up and down, he prided himself on being a good judge of character and he really couldn't see anything that would say she was lying, so she was either a very good liar or she was telling the truth. He hesitantly put his paw forward, much to the delight of Rockman. "I trust Rockman's judgment-nya," he said.

Ocelot smiled and took it in a firm somewhat exaggerated shake. "I must say it's an honor to be working alongside the legendary Searchman, you and your operator are quite a pair," she purred. "I hear you rescued an entire village from a heating system malfunction in the middle of a Sharro winter once."

Searchman looked startled and Rockman giggled. "I told you she was good-nya."

Ocelot smiled herself. "It's also nice to see that you trust your friend so much."

Coloredman held up his paws, "We're not so much friends as, acquaintances-nya," he said quickly.

Rockman and Knightman smiled and nodded at Coloredman and Elecman, they knew that they would never admit outright friendship with the blue navi, but it was there all the same.

Ocelot nodded, a feline grin curling her lips. "Of course," she said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After a restless night of minimal sleep, Pride was awakened the next morning by a servant asking her to go downstairs to meet the prince. She quietly obliged and followed the servant without saying a word. When she got downstairs Dhruv gave her a sweeping bow and held out his hand. Pride looked at him icily and said, "What are you planning this time?"

"Planning? I'm hurt Princess, all I wish to do is show you the sights. Now is that so bad?" he asked in a tone usually reserved for five year olds.

Pride gave him a glare that would freeze water and grudgingly took his hand. "It would be an honor," she said in a wintry voice.

Dhruv smiled and led the princess to a carriage waiting outside and helped her inside. Then he went and sat next to her, giving the driver a hand signal. As the carriage trotted forth Pride sighed and looked straight ahead. "Where is Netto?" she asked.

"He's with Ocelot and the others, so is your navi and the others. Don't worry, today is just the two of us," he smiled at her.

Pride glared at him with a look of disgust. "You are to stay away from me, understand?" she hissed.

Dhruv nodded, "Yes, milady."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Netto woke up much later then he was normally allowed by Rockman, but maybe that was because Rockman was nowhere to be seen. He looked around the bedroom chamber and wondered vaguely where the hell everyone was. It wasn't like anyone to just leave Netto alone, especially Rockman, who knew what damage could ensue.

Somewhat reluctantly he swiveled his ear looking for a sound telling him where his friends and enemies might be. Not hearing anything in particular except for the lonesome sounds only a hundred year old castle could make he got out of bed and decided to explore.

First he tested the door, making sure it wasn't locked, and just as Pride had said the night before it was unlocked. He figured if he was not allowed to go out of his room the door would be locked, and even if it was, he didn't care. Netto never paid attention to locked doors before, why should he now?

The castle was everything a medieval castle should and could have been. It was dark, dank and drafty. Not exactly the pinnacle of comfort or state of the art security. All the better for Netto who didn't care either way about anything but finding out where his friends were.

Continuing down the empty hall he came across a giant statue, caked with year's worth of dust. It was a majestic figure, overlooking the castle for the centuries since it had been built, but had long singe fallen into neglect and loneliness. No one seemed to care for the large being anymore and this aroused Netto's natural curiosity.

He saw a nameplate under the large statue and blew on it, trying to clear the dust. The small dirt particles rose into the air and mixed in with the oxygen particles sending Netto into a sneezing fit. After the dust settled he looked at the name carved deeply into the stone at the foot of the statue. The name read "Sir Lionel the Brave."

Netto pondered over the name for a few minutes when a large shadow was cast over him. He stood up and whirled around almost tripping over his tail.

Ocelot gave him a large feline grin and nodded her head towards the statue. "Sir Lionel the Brave, once the ruler and overlord of this fair province. He was a much respected man; as was his lineage. All of his predecessors were fair rulers and kept this peaceful place out of any large conflicts and wars. The province of Faranea was well known for its calls of peace, not belonging to any large country and its delicious apples. That is, until Dhruv took over."

Netto looked back at the statue and then he looked at Ocelot. "Why are you telling me this-nya?"

"I just thought you'd like to know. You have much curiosity young one, but it could end up getting you into trouble," Ocelot said, in all seriousness.

Netto squirmed uncomfortably, he knew he was caught doing something that he probably shouldn't have been doing, weather the doors were open or not. "I don't care, I was just looking for Rockman-nya," he said.

Ocelot nodded, "Understandable. He's just with his friends, don't worry."

Netto shook his head and looked at Ocelot with a puzzled expression. "Why are you being so nice to me-nya?" he asked.

Ocelot placed her hand on Netto's head and rubbed his ears, just as Pride had done so many times before. "I have my reasons, you and your navi are very important in Dhruv's plans. Plans that I would rather," she paused, searching for the right word, "avoid."

"But why? I don't understand-nya. If we're so important, and if it's because of the neko virus-nya, then why not Enzan and Blues-nya?" Netto asked.

Ocelot shook her head, "It doesn't matter, and besides I won't tell you anymore until the right time. Your navi has been told the same thing, you two can speculate over it as you wish. We still have quite a bit of time."

Netto crossed his arms, "You're annoying-nya."

Ocelot laughed, "Well, I should hope so! I'm a cat, remember?" she winked at Netto, causing him to blush from embarrassment. He didn't like to be laughed at. Ocelot smiled and steered Netto away from the large statue. "Come on, I need to make sure you don't get into things you shouldn't Koneko-kun."

Netto turned a furious shade of red, "K-koneko?"

"Of course, you act like one, don't you?"

Netto had nothing to say to this, and grudgingly followed Ocelot down the hall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pride rode along in the carriage as it plowed down the streets of the once proud capital. The small town was once scenic and quaint but now it painted it's self in shades of grey and black, and if in mourning for some loved one long since past.

Even worse then the town was it inhabitants who wandered to streets as ghosts would, floating from one place to the next in a somber mood. It was almost too much for Pride but she continued to look anyways. However her hands curled in her dress and her fists shook with rage as she saw more.

"Isn't this place beautiful?" Dhruv asked silkily.

"Yes," said Pride through gritted teeth.

"I just live this province, so wonderful to come too. The smell of apples and the laughter of children."

Pride listened but she heard no laughter and all she could smell was the salty sea air mixed in with the sour smell of rotten fruit.

"Ah, here's a good place to stop," said Dhruv giving a hand signal.

The carriage rolled to a stop and gingerly pride climbed out accepting no help from anyone. She had her pride and she would damn well keep it for al long as she could. Nothing would be taken from her without her consent.

Dhruv offered his arm to her and pointed to a shabby looking restaurant that in a previous lifetime was probably one of the most beautiful places on earth. She walked into the restaurant without taking Dhruv's arm and sat at the place given to her.

"Ah, care to have a drink?" Dhruv asked.

"No thank you."

"Oh? Not even the apple cider, this is one of the world's largest apple producers," he said coyly.

"It was," muttered a male voice sitting directly behind Pride only loud enough for her to hear. She made a mental note to talk to him later, asking him what he meant.

"So, what do you wish to have, my dear?" Dhruv asked in a smarmy tone.

"I shall have nothing. I am quite full from last night."

"Oh, had some dinner did we?" Dhruv smiled. "And here is me thinking you just talked with the Neko-boy all night."

Pride blushed and blanched at the same time, her skin changing colors as fast a Dhruv could blink. "I believe that is none of your business."

"Oh, but it is my dear, everything you do for the next two weeks is my business, and you can't escape from it," he smiled at her, giving Pride the impression of a jackal or hyena.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," she said through gritted teeth.

"Hm? Well, regardless, I just wish for you to have a good time. So, what would you like to eat?" he asked again.

"I shall have whatever you will have," she said.

"Very well, I believe you will find my taste in food quite good."

Pride rolled her eyes and looked out the window with her chin cupped in her hand. Outside she saw two finely dressed men walking towards the restaurant. They were completely different from the rest of the town, in their finery but it was old and moth eaten. However, they carried themselves with a certain air that was missing from all the other inhabitants from the town.

They walked into the small wooden building and over to their table where one man slammed his hands down on the table making Pride jump.

"Dhruv, you snake! You lied to us again!" one yelled.

"Gentleman, gentlemen," Dhruv cooed in an oily voice, "I lie to no one, now what is the problem?"

"You promised us a new order of apple seeds last time you were here, I want to know, where the hell are our apple seeds? How are we supposed to uphold the economy of this town while you tax us if we don't have our commerce?" he growled.

"You have apples, have you not?" Dhruv asked.

The men nodded warily.

"Well then, can't you just use the seeds from those?" asked Dhruv giving the men an icy stare.

The men stood there with their mouths open. "How DARE you! You came in here and took over our land, forced us to pay taxes and took away our capital income, now you expect us to just go on our merry way after you've sucked us dry."

"Such is none of my concern," said Dhruv. "You may go now."

The restaurant was dead silent.

Dhruv looked at them in the eyes, "I said, you may go now."

But the men did not budge, here were two leaders pushed to their breaking point.

Dhruv sighed as if he was being annoyed by trifle matters as children fighting over a doll. "Guards," he said lazily.

Pride had seen enough and stood up from her chair every part of her shaking. She pulled back her hand and struck Dhruv across the face with a deafening slap. "How," she started, "How DARE you ignore your people's wishes! How could you, telling them to live on their own only after they prove to be of no more use. You, you, you miserable excuse for a leader."

Dhruv sat there stunned, as did the rest of the restaurant. Then a small clap came from the back of the room followed by another and finally what Pride thought was anger ringing in her ears turned out to be applause from the people. The man sitting behind her stood up and looked at Pride with a kindness and hope she did think was possible in the dismal town. "Thank you milady," he whispered and walked out of the restaurant.

Dhruv cleared his throat and the applause died down. He looked Pride in the eye and smiled. "Very well, you shall get your wish this time Princess. I shall send a shipping of apple seeds within the next 24 hours."

Everyone allowed hope to peak in their hearts once again as Pride and Dhruv left. Once outside Dhruv grabbed her wrist. "But don't expect me to do that again," he hissed.

Pride wrenched himself from his grasp and fixed him with an icy stare. "I shall do whatever I wish, for as long as I see fit. And neither you nor anyone else can change my mind," she said.

Dhruv chuckled, "Except for the neko child."

Pride gave him another glare and stepped into the carriage, but she knew in her heart that she had just presented Netto as an even bigger target then he was before.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

For non japanese speakers

KonekoKitten, Neko Cat, so she called Netto a Kitten.

Also, thanks for all the reviews! I love how I can write so many fics and people don't complain about me updating. (And for those who have, tell me to update and I push it to the back of my list)

Hope you enjoyed, want more, then REVIEW!


	9. Reasons

Pride began to feel slightly sick from the constant rocking of the carriage. Weather the sickness was physical or her own psychological dread for Netto was up to her to decide. The carriage rolled along to its next destination while Pride tried to soothe her turbulent nerves. "What do you want with Netto?" she ventured.

Dhruv smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked in a coy tone.

Pride's natural aggression started to take over, "Yes, I would. Why did you use the Neko virus? What is so important about the Net Saviors?"

"Well, to answer your first question, I used the Neko virus because most navi's are very dependent on sword and cannon chips. Take that away and most fighter navi's are useless. Where as my warrior are Nekos by design, they have the advantage. Also a common virus, a common control," he gave Pride a devilish grin.

Pride's eyes widened, "You have the Neko Virus?" she gasped.

Dhruv crossed his arms and smirked, "But of course. In this world at this moment every navi is infected with the Neko Virus, no to mention some," he paused, "others as well. So they all have a common, link if you will, connecting them. All I have to do is re-program the Neko Virus a little bit an all those navi's are under my control."

Pride's hands clenched into fists and shook, "Why haven't you done it yet?" she asked, her voice scarcely above a whisper.

"Well, I'm a ruler, a conqueror, but not a programmer. I need someone that knows what they are doing, not to mention I wish to obtain your kingdom through," he smiled, "political means. Have I answered your questions?" he asked.

Pride nodded stiffly, "Yes, and you won't gain anything."

"We shall see, my princess, we shall see," he said in a smarmy tone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Netto heard a soft knock on his door and his ears swiveled unconsciously to pinpoint the sound. "Yes-nya?" he called.

"I've come to talk to you," Ocelot said through the door.

Netto felt a little apprehensive, he wasn't so sure he could trust her so readily. "Why-nya?" he asked.

"Quite a few reasons actually. The most pressing being what Dhruv wants with your princess," Ocelot said through the door.

Netto quickly opened the door, "She's not my princess-nya," he blushed.

Ocelot placed her paw on Netto's head and rubbed his ears fondly, "I'm sure," she said. "Now, I know by now that you've realized that Dhruv wants to marry Pride for her kingdom, right?"

Netto nodded slowly and Ocelot continued.

"Well, then you need to know that if he does indeed get Creamland then he will attempt to take over the world," Ocelot said simply.

Netto coughed, "What-nya?" he yelled.

"Why else do you think he released the Neko Virus?"

"B-but that's insane-nya!" Netto cried out. "First of all, what does the Neko Virus have to do with anything-nya?"

"The Neko Virus is a program right?" Ocelot asked.

Netto nodded hesitantly, "A corrupted program, though-nya. It can't really do anything-nya."

"Uless someone changes it," Ocelot offered.

Netto blinked, "But you would need to rewrite the part of the virus that infected the navi's operating system to pull that off. And if you changed anything else the virus would evert to a program and everyone would be cured, that's how the vaccination was made-nya," Netto said.

Ocelot smiled, "So, you do know how to do it."

Netto gave her a puzzled look, "Well with Rockman maybe-nya…" he paused, "Why?"

"You just answered your own question, think about it," she said.

Netto shook his head, "No way, Enzan is a better programmer then me any day-nya," he said.

Ocelot raised her eyebrow, "My information never told me that you were modest. In fact, aren't you quite the opposite?" she asked.

Netto blushed angrily, "I was just saying-nya."

"That you are the son of the best programmer in the world. Enzan-san may beat you in discipline and education," Ocelot paused and Netto turned even redder. "However you are a better programmer. You navi has his own customization program no?"

Netto blinked, no one was really supposed to know that. "Well yes, but papa gave it to me-nya," he said.

"But you can use it. Do you think anyone else can?" Ocelot pressed.

"No-nya," Netto said slowly.

"Would you know how to change the Neko Virus?" she asked.

"I might-nya…" Netto said, "But why-nya?"

"Dhruv wants to use you and your navi to control the Neko Virus, and because of that you need to be careful, understand?" she asked.

Netto nodded, still not completely grasping the whole situation.

"Good, now will you come with me?" she asked, looking out of the room.

Netto stayed where he was, Ocelot sighed and said, "Look, I know you have no reason to trust me but I want to show you something."

"Where is Rockman-nya?" Netto asked.

"With his navi friends, he'll probably show up in your PET very soon. Now will you come?" she asked.

Netto cautiously followed her out of the safety of his room and followed Ocelot down the hall. "I still don't understand what you want with me and Rockman-nya," he said.

"I want to make sure that Dhruv does not take over the world. I have to follow direct orders from him, but anything else is my game. What's worse is he knows it. I'm afraid he's going to make his move very soon, that's why I'm keeping an eye on you."

Netto's head began to spin with all the information that was being told to him. He began to muse why he and Rockman were so important and eventually cam to the conclusion that was told to him ten minutes before. "Wait, so Dhruv actually planned to capture m…"

His vice was suddenly cut off by Ocelot's paw placed over his mouth. Netto squirmed in Ocelot's grip and she said, "Shhh…"

Netto quieted down and Ocelot released him.

"This place has a voice activated security system. Even I'm not supposed to be down here," she whispered directly into Netto's ear. "Understand?"

Netto nodded and followed her to a big door. He gave her a puzzled look and she whispered, "Behind that door is the Neko Virus, understand?" she asked again.

Again, Netto nodded.

"Good, now let's get out of here," she said and led him back through the halls.

Netto hung out in his room thinking about all that he was told. It was very puzzling to him, nut he tried to sort through it anyway.

Rockman appeared in his PET not long after, "Netto-kun, are you okay-nya?"

Netto rolled over and looked at Rockman, "Do you know why we're here-nya?" he asked,

Rockman blinked, "No I don't think so-nya," he said.

Netto sighed and told Rockman everything that Ocelot had told him, "Well, do you think she's telling the truth?" he asked.

Rockman wore a deep frown as he thought it over. "I think that she might be telling him the truth, but she also just might be trying to trick us-nya," Rockman said.

Netto nodded, "Yeah, that's what I thought-nya."

"I guess all we can do is watch, huh-nya?" asked Rockman.

"I guess-nya," said Netto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mejin crumpled the document in his hands. "Damnit!" he hissed.

He had taken the first flight he could to Creamland as soon as he heard that everyone at Dhruv's castle had mysteriously stopped sending reports. Netto he could understand but that was very unlike Laika to do something like that.

"Why me?" he said. "Why is it always the kids that get into trouble."

Enzan didn't look too happy himself with the turn of events. "What happened-nya? And why?"

Mejin shook his head. "I have no idea, all it says here was that Pride and Netto were extended an official invitation to stay with Dhruv for two weeks that they excepted.

"Why-nya?" asked Enzan.

Mejin shook his head, "I have no idea, but I suspect foul play," he said.

"Be careful about who you accuse, Mejin," said Hinoken.

Mejin nodded sighing. "I know. But what worries me is that Laika, Madoi, Elec and Pride's guards are not mentioned on this letter. What if something really did happen?"

"Maybe we could make an 'official' visit to Dhruv's castle-nya," suggested Blues.

Mejin nodded, "My thoughts precisely. I think it's time we get to the bottom of this."

Mahajorama gave his silent agreement with a nod of his head.

"Well, then that's settled. Enzan, how soon can you get us over there?" Mejin asked.

"How soon do you need to be there-nya?" Enzan answered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This plane ride was much more sober then the one to Creamland. There was no Netto to say how boring things were then make up a new game, or no Madoi to start a conversation and tell jokes. There wasn't even Elec Hakushaku's engrish which everyone by that time had grown accustomed to.

Enzan sighed and looked out the window. "Everything happened right under our noses-nya," he said.

Hinoken nodded soberly. "Some babysitters we are," he said.

Enzan bristled, "We don't need babysitters-nya," he said.

"No, but Netto does," said Hinoken attempting a joke.

The attempt was weak enough that no one laughed, but it was strong enough that everyone at least cracked a small grin.

"How much farther?" asked Mahajorama.

"Blues-nya?" Enzan asked.

"About another three hours at least-nya," said Blues.

No one groaned but they were all thinking the same thing.

"Are we there yet?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Three and a half hours later they arrived on the small dark island that the other group had come to seemingly so long ago. "Not very pretty is it?" asked Hinoken.

"I've seen worse-nya," said Enzan.

Blues nodded even though the other navi's were the only ones who could see him.

They went up to the large door, it looked on them cold and uninviting. "Well? Should we ring the bell?" Mejin asked.

"What bell-nya?" asked Fireman.

There was no bell, but there was a very large handle that took Mejin and Hinoken together to pull open. They went inside, to their very great surprise, nothing was lit.

"Hello?" Mejin called out, half expecting an answer, half not.

"Whose there?" called a voice.

"Madoi!" Hinoken yelled.

There was a pause, "Hinoken!" she called back and there was a patter of footsteps down the hallway.

"Hinoken!" Madoi said again and threw herself into his arms. He awkwardly hugged the shivering Madoi and looked to where she came from. Everyone but Netto and Pride came out into the open, Elec Hakushau looking a little cross.

"Laika," said Mejin with a sigh of relief.

Laika bowed politely and saluted Mejin.

"What happened?" he asked.

"There was an ambush, they took our navi's and…"

"Netto and Pride," Mejin finished. "I knew it!" he hissed.

"What do you mean?" Laika asked.

"We got a letter from the Darkland government saying in no less words that Netto and Pride are to travel with him for the next two weeks," Mejin said.

"Who were you ambushed by?" asked Mahajorama.

"Net navis. Cat net navi's, but they were different. They seemed like they were always cats," Laika said.

Mejin nodded, he had heard about such navi's going around in the undernet but he never heeded the rumors.

"So, we're not allowed to do anything?" asked Madoi.

"No officially though. However we can take a two week vacation and tour Darkland," Mejin suggested.

Laika actually smiled, "Yes, I could use a vacation after all that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dhruv and Pride continued to travel back to the castle. Pride was almost at the end of her temper and Dhruv wasn't helping any. She just wanted nothing more then to reach out and slap that smarmy face of his.

"You look stressed, Princess," said Dhruv.

"You have no idea," Pride hissed through her teeth.

"Ah, are you sure about that? You also said that no one knew what it was to rule a country. Yet I know. You see Princess we are not all that different," Dhruv said sipping on a goblet.

"Don't you dare compare me to you!" Pride said her voice rising.

Dhruv set the goblet down on a flat table in the carriage and held up his hands, "Sorry, I meant to offence."

Pride crossed her arms, all reform school rules forgotten. He didn't deserve her politeness. "Yes you did."

Dhruv just smiled and the rest of the ride back was without conversation.

They pulled up to the castle and Pride climbed out with as much stature as she could muster. "I'll see you at dinner then, Princess?" Dhruv asked.

"Yes," said Pride tightly and she fled into the castle.

She ran down the halls and as far away from Dhruv as she could get. All her stress and emotions coming out in a giant sob in her chest. She ran to the one person she knew would understand her at that time.

She opened Netto's door without even knocking and went inside. Netto look at her confused and she stood there looking helpless and terribly upset.

"Poipu!" Netto said in a shocked voice.

"N-netto," she said.

"What happened?" he asked.

Pride ran over to his bed and started to sob again. She told him everything that happened and everything that she wanted to do for the people but couldn't. "N-netto, he has me trapped. I can't do anything!" she said.

Netto nodded and listened through the whole thing and when she was done he smiled at her. "I think you did a lot more then nothing for those people. You did get Dhruv to order the apple seeds again right?"

Pride nodded.

"Well, then that means they have hope again. And you gave it to them."

Pride drew in a shuddering breath and threw her arms around Netto. "Netto, you always know the right thing to say. You must think I'm a big crybaby by now," she said.

Netto shook his head, "No of course not. Dhruv is doing this on purpose. He wants you to feel useless and powerless. It's okay if you cry, at least you get it out," he said blushing.

Pride gasped, "Oh my god. That is what he's trying to do. He's trying to break my resolve."

Netto looked puzzled.

"That jerk!" Pride said. "Well, I'll show him! No one will ever beat me," said Pride.

Netto blinked, very puzzled but decided to go along with it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dhruv punched the monitor is disgust. "Damn that kid!" he said.

Ocelot came into view from the shadows. "Now now Prince, don't worry. You just need to keep on working on Pride. I'll take care of the kid."

Dhruv nodded, "Ah, of course. Thank you Ocelot, we will win this."

"Yes, your majesty," she said.

"We will win," he said. "I will."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Heh, well this was fun to write. Hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Neil

Pride left the room not long after she came in. She was emotionally drained from what happened that day and Netto had told her that she needed some rest. She obliged none to willingly and went to bed.

After that Netto lay on his bed, bored out of his mind and not quite ready for sleep. He didn't want to directly disobey the unsaid rules of not leaving his room but he needed to get out of there. He looked into his PET and saw that Rockman still wasn't back and he flopped back onto his bed with a sigh.

His ears perked as he heard a faint sound from somewhere outside of the castle. He strained to hear it again but couldn't seem to find the same rumble that he had heard just seconds before. Then he got an idea, thinking he could act under the excuse that he heard something outside he pulled on his baseball cap and sweatshirt taking great care to make sure no one could tell the difference in his appearance.

He left his room quietly and stole outside. His sharpened senses welcome the salty wind that swirled around the small rocky town. He looked out and saw the place that he knew Pride and Dhruv must have gone to that day.

It was a quaint town from his vantage point and didn't look any bigger then Densan Square in his hometown. He whistled at how small it was and the sound was carried away in the wind. He smiled and walked down to what seemed to be an outcropping of rocks on the far side of the castle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ocelot watched Netto sneak outside and decided against following him. However, she was still plenty upset.

"What is he thinking?" she asked her comrades. "What if he gets caught?"

"He's brought back here and has to listen to Dhruv?" Tiger asked. "I don't see what's so dangerous. You'd do the same thing in his position."

Ocelot cast a steely eyed glance on Tiger, glaring her into silence. "What if he gets caught by someone who doesn't know who the Neko Virus is? Or worse, if they do? He's putting himself in danger, walking around like that is telling people that know who the Net Saviors are that he can use Crossfusion. Now why should I worry?" she asked.

"If you're so worried, then why not go after him?" Panther asked in her quiet voice.

Ocelot stopped short and a red tinge showed briefly on her cheeks. "Because it's none of my business."

"Of course," said Leopard.

Everyone else nodded knowingly, but Ocelot continued to pace the room they were in nervously.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Netto went to the outcropping and found it was actually a beach with a high stone wall at the back. Obviously it was to keep floodwaters from coming in when they got too much rain. It was a rocky beach, but nice and quiet and Netto decided to go explore it in the last fading rays of the sun.

He slid down the embankment into a tall sand dune. Then he walked down the dune onto the beach its self. The ocean glittered with ruby reds and bright oranges; it was one of the most spectacular sunsets he had ever seen. How long he stood there he wasn't quite sure, but all too soon it was almost completely dark and he found himself knowing that he had to go back.

Reluctantly he turned his back on the spectacular sight and found himself face to face with another person. He had been so enthralled with the sunset that he didn't hear someone coming up behind him in the sand. Netto jumped and the man looked down on him, not unkindly.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked.

Netto nodded, not quite having found his voice.

"I come down here every night to watch the sun set, I don't think I've ever seen you before, what's your name?" he asked.

Netto pointed to himself and dumbly asked, "Who, me-nya?"

The man chuckled, "I don't see anyone else on this beach, do you?"

Netto looked around just to make sure and laughed nervously. "Right, um my name is Netto, Netto Hikari-nya."

"Oh, so you're Japanese?" he asked.

Netto nodded, "How did you know-nya?"

"Hikari is a Japanese name, is it not? It means light."

Netto blushed, "Yeah. What's your name-nya?"

"My name is Neil Anderson, I am a descendent of Sir Lionel the Brave," the man said.

Netto's eyes widened, "That man's statue in the castle-nya!" he eclaimed.

Neil gave him a strange look. "Yes, he was my great grandfather."

"Wow-nya," Netto said in awe. "Wait, O… I mean my friend told me that he was the ruler before Dhruv took over-nya."

Neil nodded, "Yes, he was. And after him was my grandfather, then my father. I was next in like to rule, but I've never had the chance."

"Why not-nya?" Netto asked.

"Because when Dhruv took over, he stripped my family of all its power," he hissed and clenched his fist.

Netto cocked his head, "Oh-nya," said softly.

Neil held up his hands in an embarrassed gesture, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to space out like that."

Netto shook his head, "No, you're right-nya. Dhruv is a bad person-nya."

Neil laughed, "Yes, I know that."

Netto watched as the very last red rays dipped below the horizon. "How long has Dhruv had control here-nya?" he asked.

"Almost 20 years, his dad conquered my lands when he was power hungry. But we were allowed to rule ourselves until Dhruv took over."

Netto sighed, "That doesn't sound like a happy life-nya."

Neil shook his head, "No, it's not."

Netto looked back to the castle whose windows had started to glow in the night. "I have to go home now-nya," he said.

Neil nodded. "I think that's best. Good luck to you."

Netto nodded, "You too-nya."

Neil nodded as Netto climbed agilely back up the steep slope and made his way slowly to the castle.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Netto walked back to the castle as slowly as he could without getting caught by the security. He snuck back into the castle through a small door on the side of the castle. Taking great care to be silent he walked down the halls, but apparently he wasn't silent enough.

"Where have you been?" a voice purred dangerously.

Netto jumped and turned around looking very guilty, "Out-nya…" he said.

"What were you doing?" Ocelot came up to him. "What if you were caught?" she asked.

Netto shrugged, "I thought you didn't care. You're the bad guy remember-nya?"

Ocelot glared at him, "Listen, I may be a bad guy but I have feelings and right now I'm feeling like next time I should lock the door."

Netto glared at her, "You wouldn't dare-nya."

Ocelot matched his glare for glare, "Oh yes I would. You seem to be taking this whole, 'Net Savior' thing too lightly Koneko."

Netto dropped his gaze. "I just heard something, that's all-nya."

Ocelot scoffed, then softened. "Well, you're just lucky I didn't tell you navi. Something tells me he could chew you out much worse then I did."

Netto winced, he had forgotten about Rockman. "Y-yeah-nya…" he admitted.

"Promise you won't do that again?" Ocelot asked.

Netto nodded.

Ocelot rubbed his ears, "Good. Now, come with me, I have something I want to show you."

Netto was wary, "Are we going to another place we shouldn't-nya?" he asked.

Ocelot laughed, "No. I actually have something I want you to have, just in case."

Netto was curious and followed her to her quarters. In her rooms he saw Panther, Tiger, Cheetah and Leopard all curled up in their seemingly respective areas of the room. "Why are you always in the real world-nya?" Netto asked.

"Because it's more comfortable," Ocelot answered and rummaged around in a small box filled with little knick knacks.

"What are you looking for-nya?" he asked.

"Aren't you the curious one?" Tiger laughed.

Netto made a face, "I'm just wondering, that's all-nya."

Even Panther smiled at that remark.

"Wondering, curiosities, when all is said and done, cats are just nosy," said Ocelot.

Everyone in the room but Netto laughed. "It's true," said Cheetah.

Before Netto could reply Ocelot found what she was looking for. "Ah, here it is?"

Netto peered over her shoulder to see what she was holding. It was a battlechip. "Aqua Tower-nya?" he asked dubiously.

"I know your battle chips were taken away earlier. When the time comes, this may come in handy," she said.

Netto blinked, then took the battle chip gratefully, "Thanks-nya."

Ocelot nodded, "Okay, now you go back to your room."

"Awww, but-nya…" Netto started.

Ocelot shook her head, "Nuh uh, none of that. Besides I think your navi is looking for you."

Netto stuck his tongue out at her and left the room.

"Well, he's certainly a handful," said Leopard.

Ocelot nodded and smiled, "Kinda like you guys." She laughed as three pillows came her way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Netto woke up as he usually did. Rockman yelled at him to get out of bed, and playing his part, he did his best to ignore it.

Easier said then done, with his more sensitive ears.

"Netto-kun, get up-nya," his navi pleaded.

"Go away-nya," he mumbled, shoving his head further under his pillow.

"Netto-kun, will you please get up-nya?" Rockman couldn't remember the last time Netto was so stubborn about getting out of bed.

Netto didn't even reply and Rockman knew he had probably fallen asleep once again. "Netto-kun-nya?" he tried.

"The kid isn't a morning person?" Tiger asked from the doorway.

Rockman looked up, startled, "Um, well, no-nya. He…" Rockman paused, "What are you doing here-nya?" he asked abruptly.

Tiger laughed, "To get you two, we're going to the next part of the kingdom," she said.

"O-oh-nya," Rockman dropped his gaze. "So where are we going-nya?" he asked.

Tiger winked and put a paw to her lips, "It's a secret," she said in a mysterious voice.

Rockman frowned, "Well, if it's such a secret then why are we going there-nya? Is it dangerous?" he asked.

Tiger shook her head, obviously suppressing laughter. "No, truth is, I don't know where we are going. Are you always this paranoid?" she asked.

Rockman crossed his arms and looked away, blushing. "No, I just have problems trusting the person who kidnapped me and my operator-nya."

"But I didn't kidnap you," she pointed out.

Rockman gave her a withering look. "You know what I mean-nya."

Tiger gave him a nonchalant shrug, "Well, not that it matters now. You should probably get your operator out of bed, we need to go."

Rockman shrugged, "I can't wake him up-nya."

Tiger shook Netto's inert form, "Hey kid, wake up."

Netto was completely buried under his sheets and pillows so everything he said was unintelligible to Tiger and Rockman.

"We're going to a new place today. Let's go," she said a little more forcefully.

Netto finally poked his head from under the protective sheets, "You're all really annoying-nya," he said.

Tiger took the opening and pushed him out of bed. "Glad to hear it, kid."

"Hey-nya!" Netto protested.

Rockman laughed, "I hate to say this-nya, but you have no idea how many times I've wanted to do that-nya."

Netto glared at his navi and Tiger laughed loudly, "He's hard to wake up?"

"You have no idea-nya," Rockman said.

Netto sat up and pulled the covers from his body. "I'm right here you know-nya," he said crossly.

Tiger looked down at him, faking surprise, "Oh, you're awake."

Netto gave her a dirty look, "Ha ha-nya," he said sarcastically.

Tiger continued to mock him, "Good, now that you've finally awakened get dressed and go down stairs." She turned on her heel and walked out the door.

Before she shut the door Netto stock his tongue out at her. "Just for reference, I saw that." Netto gaped at her and she shut the door laughing.

Netto cast an uneasy look on his door, "Creepy-nya," he said.

Rockman laughed and pointed at the door. "Netto-kun, there was a mirror in the hall-nya," he said.

Netto blushed and grabbed his clothes, "I knew that-nya," he muttered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ten minutes later Netto appeared in the main hallway with his PET in hand. Dhruv saw him and gave a wide poisonous grin. "And, we're all here, time to go to the province on Denaht."

"Just where is this place?" Pride asked.

"A bit north from here, so bundle up," Dhruv winked at her.

An angry blush tinged Pride's cheeks. "I meant how far away."

Dhruv waved a hand, "Of course, of course. About two days, I'd say."

"By plane?" Pride asked, surprised.

Dhruv shook his head, "No, by boat."

Ocelot saw everyone but Panther shift uneasily. "May I ask why?" she growled.

"I wish for the Princess to view my waters," Dhruv said, not missing a beat.

"I don't need to see a puddle," Pride sniffed.

"But I insist," Dhruv said with a low warning tone under his light voice.

Pride opened her mouth but Ocelot placed a paw on her shoulder. "It's okay," she whispered.

"Excellent!" Dhruv clapped his hands together. "We sat sail in 30 minutes, let's get a move on." He walked briskly outside and everyone else reluctantly followed.

"Can we go in our PET's?" Cheetah asked.

Ocelot stuck her chin out stubbornly, "We will take whatever he hands to us. We stay in the real world."

Even Panther gave a silent groan to these words.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

The boat was a beautiful vessel, well built and it looked very comfortable. Netto had not yet been directly confronted with his hated of water. He didn't like showers but he put up with them and for the most part he just avoided all other contact with water. As he crossed the bridge onto the boat he cast an uneasy glance at the water below.

Rockman noticed his glance and gave one of his own. "You okay-nya?" he asked in a tight voice.

"Sure, you-nya?" Netto replied in his own quivering voice.

"Fine-nya," answered Rockman in a small voice.

Ocelot put her paw on Netto's shoulder and he jumped. "Don't kid yourself," she said tightly ad gave Netto a half grin. "You're terrified and rightly so."

"So-nya?" asked Netto.

"We'll just get though this and kick Dhruv's butt when the time comes," said Ocelot as they moved onto the boat.

"She's afraid-nya," said Rockman.

Netto laughed nervously, "For some reason that makes me even more afraid-nya."

"Well, all we can do is just hope for the best I guess-nya," said Rockman in a doubtful tone.

Netto laughed nervously, "Easy for you to say, you're in a PET-nya."

"Something tells me this part of the trip won't be easy for either of us-nya," Rockman replied.

Netto sighed, he had the feeling that Rockman was right.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So…. Tired… hope you liked the new chappie. I need to go sleep now, night all


	11. Removing a Threat

After being at sea for only ten minutes Netto had made a solemn vow to never go on a boat again in his entire life. When he told this to Rockman, the small navi readily agreed. The vessel was indeed sound and it was certainly a nice day, but something about being surrounded on all sides by water scared Netto. Not that he'd ever admit he was scared.

"Netto, are you okay?" Pride asked him after he retreated down below.

"Me-nya?" he asked trying to laugh it off. "I'm fine, just a little…"

"Terrified?" Pride asked dryly.

"No-nya!" Netto said a little too quickly.

"Yeah right-nya," Rockman muttered.

Pride sighed and put her hand on Netto's head. "It's okay, you don't have to be so brave all the time."

"Yes I do-nya," Netto said sulkily.

Pride smiled and pulled the smaller boy into a loose hug. "No you don't. Dhruv is doing this for a reason and trying to defy it will only strengthen his resolve. Just try to tone it down a bit. Stay below and I'm sure you'll be fine."

Netto made a face but didn't protest against the hug. "I don't like how he can do all this-nya."

"No one does," Leopard said, coming down from the surface of the boat.

"Are you okay?" Pride asked the navi.

Leopard gave her a weak smile. "I will be as soon as I have my feet on firm ground."

"Amen-nya," Elecman muttered from a monitor on the side of the wall.

Netto jumped, "Where did you come from-nya?" he asked.

"There was an open link-nya," said Knightman.

Rockman immediately smelled a plan but decided not to say anything. Things were bad enough as it was, he would figure out what Dhruv was up to later.

"So, everyone is free?" Pride asked her navi.

"Yes-nya," Knightman said giving his mistress a small bow.

Pride smiled and came to the same conclusion that Rockman had. Dhruv was up to something, or maybe he wasn't and just wanted their attention. Pride closed her eyes and groaned, Dhruv wasn't stupid, she gave him that much.

Netto heard her groan and wondered if she didn't feel well. "Are you okay-nya?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said quickly and decided not to ask questions quite then. They were only 20 minutes out to sea after all.

"So, what do we do now-nya?" Netto asked.

"Keep out heads down and don't give Dhruv any reason to do anything," Ocelot said, joining into the conversation.

"Then how do we find out anything-nya?" Netto asked hotly.

"We don't," Ocelot snapped back.

Pride cleared her throat and Ocelot sighed heavily. "Listen, just make sure that you don't reveal anything to him you shouldn't, okay? He is a smart person and he is using this as an opportunity to gather and record information on everyone. That's why he let you guys out," she motioned to the computer link. "So just trust me and don't do anything you don't want him to see, understand?"

Everyone nodded and she smiled wearily. "I thought he might try to pull something like this sooner or later. Beware of anything that seems like a trap, okay?"

Again everyone nodded and Ocelot turned on her heel and headed down the hallway. Leopard ran after her, leaving Netto, Pride and the navi's standing in the hall way.

"Nice speech-nya," Searchman said. "I wonder if she means it-nya?"

Pride frowned, "That's a good question."

ooooooooooooooooooo

The night came quickly and Pride had a strong suspicion they were heading north. This worried her because there was a great deal of danger for a boat of any size in the arctic ocean. Once again she became suspicious of Dhruv but realized that until her suspicions had basis she couldn't do anything.

Netto had no such worries and slept as soundly as he could in his bed. Fast asleep under a lot of covers, making sure he was completely covered. Rockman watched his operator with an uneasy eye until his fatigue became too great and he fell unwillingly into sleep mode.

Netto slept the first half of the night away easily. That is until he was awakened by Ocelot hovering over his bed. He snapped up warily and tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

Ocelot placed a paw over his mouth and held a finger up to her lips. "Let me talk first, okay?" she asked.

Netto nodded and she removed her paw. "Listen, something is going to happen when we land. I'm not allowed to tell you what because Dhruv gave me specific orders not to tell anyone, but I can warn you about it. We're going to a city that Dhruv has actually helped, they're very patriotic and if you say anything against him they become very upset. That is all I can say, understand?"

Netto nodded. "Can I ask you something-nya?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me this in the morning-nya?"

"Because Dhruv has this whole place bugged. I waited until we passed a certain point where the electronic things didn't work for a bit," she said softly.

The first thing Netto did upon hearing this information was reach for his PET. Ocelot stopped him from grabbing the small electronic device. "It's okay, the devices will turn on in a few hours, now get some sleep," she said.

Netto pretended to do just that and listened as she left his room. Then he sat up and grabbed his PET. He waited an hour and a half until it came on where Rockman was there to greet him. "Oh my god-nya, Netto-kun are you okay?" he asked.

Netto nodded and yawned. "Don't worry, it was natural. I just waited until it was over-nya."

"Oh-nya," Rockman said softly. "Well, you should get some sleep then-nya," he said.

Netto didn't even reply but instead buried himself under his covers with his PET in his clutches. Not that Rockman minded in the slightest.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning was bright and cheery and Netto missed most of it. Pride let him stay in bed because she didn't know he was still asleep and Dhruv didn't really care at that point. The two humans stood around but didn't talk to each other the whole time.

"Gees, you could freeze water in this atmosphere," Ocelot muttered.

"Pride-sama is quite upset-nya," Knightman said with a slightly worried tone to his voice.

Netto finally came up from his bed yawning and listening to Rockman yell at him. "Netto-kun, you should have woken up the first time-nya."

"Relax, Rockman. It's not my fault the electronics went out-nya. If I would have gone back to sleep you would have woken me up anyways-nya," he said.

"Oh, there was an electromagnetic interference last night?" Dhruv asked.

Ocelot slapped her forehead.

Netto realized his mistake and tried to cover it. "Umm, no-nya?"

"Smooth-nya," Rockman muttered so only Netto could hear.

"Ah well, they certainly are common around here. I guess we could all be more careful then," he said not missing a beat.

Netto laughed nervously and went to go sit next to Pride. "What did you just say?" she asked.

"Something I shouldn't have-nya," he answered quietly.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that day Dhruv summoned Ocelot to his office to talk with the tawny navi. "So, I heard there was a communications shut down last night," he said.

"Yes sir," she answered.

"Why did you not inform me of this?" he asked, his voice light. But Ocelot could tell he was mad.

"I did not think I should wake you up over such matters," she said.

Dhruv slammed his fist on his desk. "Dammit Ocelot, I employed you to tell me everything that happens here, understand?"

"Yes sir," she said again.

"Good, do not fail me again."

"Very well, is that all?" she asked.

"Actually no, I want you to bring me Netto Hikari tonight. I think it's about time we had a one on one chat."

Ocelot's fist clenched but she didn't say anything otherwise except, "Very well sir."

After she left his office Dhruv smiled and poured himself a congratulatory glass on wine. He certainly did need to have a chat with the Neko Child. He was becoming too dangerous to his plans, something needed to be done about that.

ooooooooooooooooo

Netto snuggled deeply into his sheets, desperately trying to ignore the rocking of the boat. "I'm not here-nya," he said softly trying a trick Rockman taught him. "I'm at home and not in the middle of a huge sea. No wait, that didn't come out right-nya."

Eventually he fell asleep much to the relief of Rockman who went into stasis mode soon after. They slept happily through half the night. Then Ocelot slipped in and shook Netto on his shoulder in an effort to wake the sleepy boy up.

"Nh, go away-nya," he muttered.

"Come on kid, we're going somewhere," she said softly.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow-nya?" he whined.

"Sorry Koneko, time to get up," she said softly.

Netto groaned at sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Ocelot, it's really late-nya," he said.

"I know," she said gently pulling him out of bed.

"Where are we going-nya?" he asked.

"To see Dhruv," she said while leading him down the narrow corridors of the boat.

"What happened-nya?" Netto asked.

"Nothing, he just wants to be a jerk and pull you out of bed at three in the morning," she said.

"Oh-nya," Netto said.

"That was sarcasm, Koneko," Ocelot said dryly.

"And you think I know that at three in the morning-nya?" he hissed, a little more awake now.

"We're here," she said instead of answering his question. She made to knock on the door but decided against it and burst inside.

"Well, well, well, welcome young kitten," Dhruv said when they came inside.

Netto glared at him but didn't retaliate. Mostly because of the tightening grip on his shoulder.

"I've been wanting to talk to you for awhile now," he said standing up from his desk and crossing the length of the room in several graceful strides.

"And you couldn't wait until night was over why-nya?" Netto shot back.

Ocelot resisted the urge to cover his mouth and settled for tightening her grip even further. Netto winced but didn't back down from Dhruv's glare.

"Well, you see the lovely Princess Pride might," he paused. "Object if she knew that I summoned to talk with you alone."

Netto glared at him, "So three in the morning is better for you-nya?"

"Why yes?" Dhruv said happily. "I'm glad we're on the same page."

Netto opened his mouth furiously but was stopped just in time by Ocelot throwing him a hard look. Unfortunately for the both of them, Dhruv noticed and nodded at Ocelot. "You have done enough, you may go now."

"Sir, I must object…" she started.

"I said, you may go now," he repeated in a tighter voice.

Ocelot sighed and released Netto's shoulder. She gave a polite bow and said, "As you wish, sir." She turned on her heel and left the room, she chanced one last worried glance over her shoulder before she left for good.

"Now that she's out of the way I wish to talk to you, Netto Hikari," Dhruv said.

"About what-nya," Netto said crossly. He didn't take kindly to being woken up at three in the morning.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard why you're here," he smiled.

Netto's eyes widened briefly but he covered the reaction as quickly as possible. "No, I thought I was here because Poipu asked me to-nya."

"Don't play the dumb one kid, it's not becoming. You and I both know you're smarter then you let on. Now I'll make this as quick as possible, you and your navi will help me."

Netto scoffed, "You can't make me and Rockman do anything-nya."

Dhruv eyes glittered with a malice that sent a shiver down Netto's spine. "Try me," he said in an icy voice.

Netto's tail puffed slightly and he returned Dhruv's glare with one of his own. "I will. I'm here because Poipu asked me to be. She is the one who needs me-nya."

Dhruv laughed. "You really think that?" he laughed. "Oh that's beautiful. Your little princess is just using you as a life support."

"Only because you're messing with her-nya," Netto hissed. "She wouldn't need me if you weren't here."

"Would you be upset if that happened?" Dhruv asked.

"What do you mean-nya?" Netto asked.

"If I wasn't here and your Princess wasn't hanging all over you, would you be upset?" Dhruv asked.

"She's not my Princess-nya," Netto muttered while blushing.

"I'm sure," Dhruv said with a small smile gracing his lips.

Netto slammed his hands on Dhruv's desk. "She's not anyone's princess dammit-nya!" he yelled. "She's a human being, with feelings and human needs-nya."

Dhruv jumped at the outburst from the human but quickly regained his cool. "Well then, she's not anyone's princess. That means if she became mine you wouldn't care?"

Netto blinked and paused.

"I thought so," Dhruv grinned. "You'd have to be an idiot to not realize the fact that she has feelings for you, and apparently they're returned."

Netto blushed and looked away, "She's just my friend-nya."

Dhruv laughed and Netto glared at him. "Kids are so cute."

"I'm not a kid-nya," Netto hissed.

"Yes you are. You haven't even hit your teens yet. You don't know how chaotic love can truly be. Pride is what, two, three years older then you? What makes you think it's okay to be in love with a princess? There are responsibilities to take, kitten. There is more to it then what you can comprehend," he said.

For the first time that night, Netto was speechless and Dhruv coughed. "Yes, well, that's just fact. Now, back to the reason I called you here."

"I'm not helping you-nya," Netto cut him off.

"You might change your mind," Dhruv said.

"Fat chance-nya," Netto scoffed.

Dhruv sighed and rubbed his head. "Very well, this conversation in over for now. But I'll be keeping my eye on you, kitten. So you better be careful."

Netto glared at him and made his way to the door.

"My name's not kitten-nya!" he yelled and slammed the door.

Outside of the small hallway the five mercenaries waited nervously. "He's going to do something, I know it," Ocelot hissed.

"Do what-nya?" Netto asked.

Ocelot saw the small Neko Boy come out and she gathered him in a hug. "God, I thought Dhruv had lost it and was going to hurt you," she said.

Netto struggled in the bone crushing hug and no one else said anything. "Y-you're over reacting-nya," Netto said breathlessly.

"No she's not," Panther said quietly.

Ocelot let Netto go and he silently gasped for breath. "No I'm not Koneko. Dhruv is a dangerous person. If he wants something then he will do anything to get it. I just didn't think he would make a move so soon," she said.

"Well, then we'll just have to be extra careful-nya," Netto said.

Tiger laughed and clapped Netto on the back. "That's the spirit!" she said.

"Aren't you all a over reacting just a little-nya?" Netto asked again.

"Sorry kid, my information is never wrong," Ocelot smiled. "Besides, I think you've grown on us more then we care to admit."

Netto laughed, "You don't need to worry about me-nya. I can take care of myself."

"If the way you talked back to Dhruv was any indication of how you react in certain situations then I think we have a lot to worry about," Ocelot said good-naturedly.

"Hey-nya!" Netto said.

"But that's over with for now. Time for you to go back to bed," Ocelot said pushing Netto down the hall.

Netto stuck his tongue out at them and went into his room.

"Something is wrong," Ocelot said. "Dhruv is getting more and more ambitious. What is going to happen?"

Leopard shook her head. "I don't think we know, Ocelot."

"Aren't we just trying to open out own business?" Panther asked.

"What business will there be to open if Dhruv creates the kind of monopoly he wants on the world?" Ocelot asked darkly.

"Good point," Tiger murmured.

"Besides, I wasn't lying. That kid and his friends are too nice of people to just let fall by the wayside."

"Then we'll do what we can, I'm behind you 100," Cheetah said.

Ocelot looked around as her comrades nodded. She smiled sadly, "You know this may spell the end of our dream?" she asked.

"You said it yourself, what world is worth living in with Dhruv at large?" Panther asked.

"Okay, we'll need to plan this out," Ocelot said softly.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Dhruv looked at them through the monitor on his computer and smiled. "Plan all you want kitties, I'm always one step ahead."


	12. How to play chess

"Okay, just try and speak normally," Pride said gently.

Netto made a face. "It's hard-n…" he paused. "See?"

"You didn't say it there," Pride said.

"B-but, when I don't think about it I say "nya" when I do think about it I do," Netto shut his eyes in frustration. "It's annoying-nya."

"That's why you came to me for help. Now, try not to think about it then," she said patiently.

Netto sighed; it was true that saying "nya" was annoying. Not only annoying, but it could also be dangerous in the wrong situation. Pride in her credit was extremely patient with Netto and trying her best to help him.

"Maybe if we took a little break," she said.

"Okay!" Netto said brightly and ran out of the room.

Pride smiled and noted that he didn't use the "nya" on the end of his sentence.

"So, what will we do for now?" Tiger asked softly.

"Bide our time and keep quiet until we get to dry land," she muttered. "Dhruv heard our little conversation last night. We need to play it safe; we're on extremely thin ice."

Tiger nodded. "I'll spread the word."

"Oh, one more thing," Ocelot said.

"Yes?"

"Tell everyone they can go into the net if they want."

Tiger nodded, even though they both knew no one would.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Netto and Pride were on the deck drinking tea. Or trying to at least. Netto wasn't exactly happy with the sea around him and Pride noted this after a few minutes. "Do you want to go below?" she asked.

Netto shook his head firmly. "No, it's nice being outside," he said.

"Glad to see the practice is taking effect," Pride smiled.

"What practice-nya," Netto asked.

Pride shook her head and tried not to laugh, "Never mind."

Netto looked at her with a puzzled expression but decided not to pursue it. They finished their green tea in silence and then went below where Netto was noticeably more comfortable.

"How much longer?" Netto asked.

"Hm?"

"How much longer do you think we'll be on the boat-nya?" he said again.

Pride frowned. "Well, let's see, Dhruv said we'd be here for two days and we've been out for one and a half. So my guess is we'll see land tomorrow morning."

"How right you are Princess!" Dhruv cooed.

Netto and Pride spun around to see the prince coming towards them with his arms spread out like vulture wings. Netto's tail unconsciously puffed out and Pride's frown deepened. Dhruv noted both details with great amusement.

"So, tomorrow then?" Pride asked stiffly.

Dhruv nodded. "Yes, we will dock at Denaht within 16 hours. So get your rest, and see you tomorrow." He turned on his heel and strode down the narrow hallway as if it was Buckingham Palace.

"He is so annoying," Netto hissed.

Pride nodded. "Well, we have a few more hours left till sundown, what do you want to do?" she asked.

Netto thought about it and asked, "Do you want to play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"I don't know-nya," Netto said.

Pride frowned thoughtfully. "Do you know how to play chess?" she asked.

Netto slowly shook his head.

"Then I'll teach you!" she said brightly and led Netto to her room.

Once inside she brought out a very old chess board.

"Wow," Netto said.

Pride nodded and patted it fondly. "This belonged to my great grandpa. It's a family heirloom, I have a lot of those," she chuckled. "But this one has the most sentimental value."

Netto nodded and she opened the small drawers on either side and pulled out the pieces. She set them up on the board and pointed to each one, explaining what it did and how it moved.

"So it's a strategy game-nya?" Netto asked.

"Yeup-nya!" said Rockman, coming into his PET.

Netto jumped, "Where did you come from?" he asked.

"I was just talking to Knightman-nya," Rockman said.

"Knightman?" Pride asked into her PET.

"Yes, Pride-sama-nya?" he asked.

"Did you learn anything?"

"Learn what-nya?" Netto asked.

Pride blinked, "O-oh, nothing really. I just asked Knightman if he knew anything," she laughed nervously.

Netto gave her a suspicious glance and Knightman replied, "Nothing valuable, Pride-sama-nya."

Pride nodded, "I understand."

"So, learning to play chess-nya?" Rockman asked.

"Yeah, do you know how to play?" Netto asked.

"A little," Rockman admitted.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me-nya?"

"I didn't think it would be something you would be interested in-nya," Rockman said simply.

"Che, that's not fair, Rockman."

"You didn't bother learning after we played against Tora-nya," Rockman said.

"That's different-nya!"

Rockman shrugged and grinned silently.

"Well, shall we continue?" Pride asked.

Netto nodded and looked at the board again. Pride pointed to the knight. "This one moves like this," she placed it on one square. "Or here," she placed it on another in the side-ways "L" shape.

"Eh?" Netto said in a confused voice.

Pride laughed, "You'll get the hand of it. You've already played Tora from what I've hear."

Netto blushed, "Well, Meiru-chan really played him," he muttered.

Pride smiled, "Well now it's your turn. You make the first move."

Netto moved his left most pawn forward two places.

Pride nodded and moved her right most pawn one place.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Awwwww, isn't that cute," Ocelot said looking at them through a crack in the door.

"What is?" Cheetah asked.

"They're playing chess," she said.

"Is that all?" Cheetah asked.

Ocelot straightened up and rolled her eyes. "You have no romantic side do you?"

Cheetah flashed her an annoying grin, "I don't know, you tell me. You're the one with the information."

Ocelot growled briefly then laughed. "Come on, we should get some rest before we dock tomorrow."

Ocelot and Cheetah went to their rooms and met up with the other three. It was time to strategize.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dhruv smiled, "You can't say anything I don't know."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ocelot smiled and winked at the others in a knowing way. "And that's our plan. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads and smiled. Everything was going according to plan.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Netto stretched and yawned. Pride noted and said, "I think we should go to bed. It seems tomorrow might be a big day."

Netto nodded and stood up. He stretched again and walked out of Pride's room. "Thanks for teaching me-nya," he said sleepily. "See you in the morning."

"Good night Netto, see you tomorrow."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pride went into Netto's room to wake him up. She almost didn't want to when she saw him buried under the covers in a tight ball but she figured that setting foot on dry land would make up for it. "Netto," she whispered.

"Hn… five more minutes-nya…" he groaned.

"Netto, we're five minutes from docking," Pride said.

Netto's eyes flew open, "Why didn't you say so!" he said and jumped out of bed. Pride hid a smile behind her hand and followed Netto out of the room.

Netto ran out on deck and saw a giant city looming ahead. "Wow," he said. "That looks like it could be as big as Ameroupe."

"Bigger," Dhruv said snidely behind Netto. Netto jumped and twirled around glaring a Dhruv. Dhruv looked down at Netto with a mocking glance. "Aw, does the kitty not like to be startled?"

Netto growled but was silenced from any retorts by a hand placed on his shoulder. He turned around to see Pride looking straight into the eyes of Dhruv. "Most people don't appreciate being snuck up on, Dhruv," she said in an icy voice.

Dhruv shrugged and smiled. "Ah me, well it's not like I did any harm is it?"

Netto felt Pride's grip on his shoulder tighten. Up at her and saw that her glassy blew eyes were narrowed and glaring at Dhruv's retreating back. "Poipu?" Netto asked.

Pride jumped at the sound of her old nick name. She glanced down and saw that she was gripping Netto's shoulder and she let go quickly. "Netto, I'm so sorry. It's just, that man he…" Pride shut her eyes in frustration. "Ugh," she finished, there was no word in her vocabulary to describe Dhruv.

Netto smiled and attempted to cheer Pride up. "Well, it's been four days already, who knows, maybe it will be fun," he tried to sound optimistic.

Pride sighed, then she gave a bright smile that was obviously fake. "Yes," she said brightly.

Netto smiled to the best of his abilities when he knew Pride was just putting up a farce for his sake. "Don't worry, I'm sure something will happen soon," he said.

Pride dropped her smile and looked out to the rapidly incoming coast line, "Yes, I'm sure it will," she said softly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where do we go now?" asked Enzan. He had long since taught himself to drop the 'nya' and glared at anyone who brought it up when he forgot.

"Well, from what I've heard they are headed towards Denaht at this very moment," said Mejin.

Enzan winced. "Something wrong?" Laika asked.

"I hate Denaht," he said.

"Why?" asked Madoi.

"That place loves Dhruv. He poured a lot of money into that city to make it one of the largest port cities in the world. They are all loyal to him and my god if you're not loyal to him too. That place in almost impossible to get a deal signed in," Enzan said tightly.

"Dhruv loyalists?" Hinoken asked in surprise.

"Oh yeah, major loyalists. He promised them the world and they want it," Enzan said. "And they will do anything within their power to take it."

"They have a lot of power too," Laika mused.

"I hate Denaht," Enzan said again.

"I wonder why?" Madoi asked sarcastically.

"Well too bad," Mejin said. "Because we're going there anyway."

Everyone nodded but not one face looked very happy about it.

OOOOOOOOOO

They docked rather quickly and made their way along the bustling streets. Ocelot and the others had long since disappeared making Netto and Pride vaguely wonder where they were.

"This is the port city of Denaht," Dhruv said using his arms to give a sweeping gesture. "This city is my pride and joy."

"Why, did you rob these people of their cash crop too?" Pride hissed.

Dhruv fixed Pride with an icy stare which she gladly returned. "I would hold your tongue in this city if I were you princess," he said evenly.

"As you wish, Dhruv," Pride said back in the same tone.

Netto looked from one to the other and decided to just leave it alone.

"They're very similar personality wise-nya," Rockman observed.

Netto frowned, "What do you mean?" he whispered back.

"Pride-san and Dhruv-san are both very head strong, strong willed people. Pride just uses her talents to improve her country, Dhruv uses his to improve his life-nya," Rockman replied.

Netto frowned, "That's a funny way to think about it."

Meanwhile Dhruv and Pride were having their silent battle.

"Dhruv-sama!" someone shouted. All of a sudden, many faces turned towards them and Netto nervously pulled his hat tighter around his head.

Dhruv flashed a brilliant grin and waved. The crowd murmured with excitement and bustled around Dhruv who gladly shook hands and signed autographs as if he was a celebrity.

"Disgusting," Pride hissed so only Netto could hear.

Netto shrugged his shoulders; there wasn't much they could do to change the mind of an entire city.

Dhruv held up his hands and all activity ceased. "Great citizens of Denaht," he said in a loud voice that somehow carried over the entire crowd. "I am here to show off this beautiful city to the lovely Princess Pride!" he motioned to Pride and all heads briefly turned towards her then looked back up at Dhruv. "Therefore, I kindly ask you to put your best foot forward for the next few days and show the ruler of Creamland what you people are made of!"

His speech was greeted with a loud roar that lasted several minutes and gave Netto and Rockman a headache. Pride crossed her arms; no city would win her over like that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They finally reached the castle and Pride was ushered away by Dhruv so that they could talk about what she had seen in the city. This was done quite against her will but they couldn't argue in a city where everyone worshipped Dhruv as some kind of demi-god. Pride went along leaving Netto quite alone in a very large castle. The first words out of Rockman's lips were, "No exploring-nya."

Netto crossed his arms, "You take the fun out of everything," he said sulkily.

"No exploring-nya," Rockman said again.

There was a laugh behind them and Netto turned around to see Ocelot walking towards him. "Smart move Rockman," she said grinning.

"Thank you-nya," Rockman said.

"What on earth are you people afraid I'm going to do?" Netto asked hotly.

"We don't know," Ocelot said. "That's why we're worried."

Netto stuck his tongue out at her and she caught him in a head lock. "Ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said as Netto squirmed in her grip.

"Let go…" he said in a muffled voice.

Ocelot let go and Netto sent himself flying onto his butt. "That wasn't very nice," he muttered.

"I see you lost the 'nya'," Ocelot smiled.

Netto blinked and tried to go with the rather sudden subject change. "Yeah, Pride helped me."

"Smart girl," Ocelot murmured.

"Why's that?" asked Netto.

Ocelot shook her head, "Never mind. Hey you want to go play a game?" she asked.

"Sure!" Netto said.

"All right, let's see how much you learned in chess with Pride," Ocelot grinned.

"Ha, I think I got pretty good," Netto scoffed.

"Netto-kun," Rockman said warningly.

"Oh?" Ocelot raised an eyebrow. "Show me," she said.

They went to Ocelot's room where after all of two minutes all of the Cat Navi's were there crouched around the board. Netto made the first move and Ocelot moved almost instantly after him. Netto made a second more hesitant move and Ocelot moved lightning fast and made her move. Netto growled and made a third move which was followed seconds by another move by Ocelot.

"Would you stop that?" Netto asked.

"Stop what?" Ocelot said innocently.

"Pride said this game was slow and about strategy," Netto said.

Ocelot shrugged, "Not everyone plays slow kid. Now your move," she smirked.

Netto growled and moved his next piece which was followed by another annoyingly quick move by Ocelot.

Within twenty minutes Ocelot had defeated Netto in a crushing victory which included her capturing every singe one of Netto's pieces and keeping all of hers safe from Netto.

"I warned you-nya," Rockman said.

"How?" Netto asked while staring at the board.

The other navi's laughed. "Ocelot in one of the best chess players in the world," said Tiger.

"Yeah, even Panther can't beat her," Cheetah said.

Panther glared at Cheetah darkly and picked up a book and pretended to read it. Everyone else noted with amusement that the book was upside down.

Ocelot smiled, "Well, I am one of the best, there is not doubt about that," she smiled.

"Confident much?" Leopard laughed and playfully punched Ocelot.

"I'm allowed to be confident in chess," Ocelot smirked. "Want another go kid?" she asked Netto.

Netto narrowed his eyes, "Always."

Rockman sighed and twenty two minutes later the second game ended the same way as the first.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

:3 Chess always makes a good buffer. Hope you liked this chapter.


	13. A Different Kind of Battle

Dhruv looked at everyone in his monitors. Netto and Pride were asleep and Ocelot and her people were awake and talking quietly. Dhruv pressed his fingers together and glared at the screen over top of them. He just received news from his spies in Faranea that Mejin, Enzan and other Net Saviors were on their tail. He only had a few days left before they would catch up with them. Dhruv bit his lip; it looked like he would have to put his next plan into action quicker then he thought he would.

He closed his eyes and leaned back into his chair. He had every navi infected with the Neko Virus and then some. One common link, one program joining millions and millions of navis all over the world. Yet, the Neko Virus wasn't something that could be controlled, not easily anyway. He may have been a leader and a prince, but a programmer he was not. Pride was smart and could probably pull it off, but he needed to be careful with what he made Pride say and do, as Creamland was a very important part of his ideal future. He sighed and called in Ocelot.

He continued to sit in his chair with his eyes closed until the tawny navi came into the room. "You called, milord?" she asked silkily.

Dhruv nodded, "Ocelot, do you know what I plan to do?" he asked.

Ocelot's eyes widened, "Of course not, milord," she said in a fake innocent voice.

Dhruv smirked and opened his eyes. "No, of course not," he repeated. "I could tell you," he said. "And you'd still have to work for me, because at this point I pull all the strings, you know that, don't you?"

"Yes," Ocelot said tightly.

Dhruv's lips curled in a cruel smile. He got out of his chair and started to pace the room. "As you know you are my main confident. I tell you orders, you carry them out and in the end you help me take over the world for the right price. And I know you can't do anything about that contract," he said.

"I know," Ocelot replied.

"So, you already doubtless have figured out my plan to use the brat and his navi to reprogram the Neko Virus to take over all navi programs infected with it, right?"

Ocelot didn't respond.

Dhruv grinned, "I thought so. Well, you see, I need Pride to marry me before I can carry out the second half of my plan. I need Creamland; it's one of the biggest port industries in the world. If I have that tiny country I can control 80 of the Mid-Atlantic trading routes. Pride is being very, very stubborn about this and I figured, well maybe there's something wrong with my plan, what do you think, my dear?" Dhruv asked Ocelot.

"I think you're insane," Ocelot said saucily.

"Now's the wrong time to jump ship," Dhruv said dangerously. "Do you want your business?" he asked.

"Yes," Ocelot said.

"Then act like it," Dhruv hissed. "Now, what do you propose we do?"

Ocelot knew what they could do to win; it's what made her such a good mercenary. Whatever side she and her friends joined would win, and Dhruv knew that. He also knew which buttons to push and how to get his way. "I…"

"Yes?" Dhruv asked impatiently.

Ocelot sighed, "Use Netto to get to Pride," she said coldly. "She cares for him and I'm sure if you threatened him then you could get her to do almost anything."

Dhruv smiled, "I don't know why I didn't think of that."

"Be careful though," Ocelot warned. Dhruv raised an eyebrow at her, "Pride won't break so easily," Ocelot said softly.

Dhruv nodded, "Yes, I know. Well, once I get Pride's consent I can finally push ahead with my plans. I knew I could count on you, Ocelot," he said.

"It was my pleasure," Ocelot said tightly and turned to leave the room.

"Ocelot?" he said right before she left.

"Yes?" Ocelot asked with her back still turned to him.

"Bring me the kitten and his navi after my outing with Pride," he said. "I want to have another talk."

"As you wish," Ocelot said and left the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning Netto woke up and Pride was already gone. He yawned and sat up in bed rubbing his eyes. "Good morning, Netto-kun-nya," Rockman said happily.

"Morning," Netto said sleepily. "Why so happy?" he asked.

Rockman opened an e-mail and showed it to Netto. His eyes widened as he read it, "Yes!" he cheered.

Ocelot walked into the room, "What with the cheering?" she asked.

"Nothing," Netto said happily.

Rockman closed the e-mail and Netto grabbed his clothes. "I'll be out in a second," he said.

Ocelot looked at Rockman, "Why are you two so happy?" she asked.

"No reason-nya," Rockman said.

Netto came back out tying his bandana loosely around his neck. "Why are you here?" he asked Ocelot.

"I just wanted to talk, Koneko," she said.

"About what?" Netto asked.

Ocelot sighed, "Well, about Dhruv," she said.

Netto sat on his bed and Rockman sat down on the floor of his PET. "What's up?" Netto asked.

"Dhruv is planning to make his move soon. Netto, if you don't want to get caught in the middle of this you should leave," Ocelot said in a dead serious voice. "I can't disobey direct orders from Dhruv, if he tells me to do something to you; I will have to do it."

Netto bristled, "You want me to abandon Pride?" he asked.

Ocelot sighed, "No, I don't. But Dhruv is getting nervous. Listen Netto, if you stay here you and your navi are in danger, do you understand?"

Netto nodded coldly, "I'm not leaving Pride here," he said.

Ocelot sighed, "All right, I get it. So much for that tactic," she said under her breath.

"Is Pride okay?" Netto asked.

"She's fine, but not for long. Netto, I'm telling you this is about to get dangerous, are you sure…"

"Absolutely," Netto said. "Right Rockman?"

"Right-nya," Rockman replied.

Ocelot sighed, looks like she needed a new plan.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pride and Dhruv walked the streets of the city. It was a factory city with soot and pollution pouring into the sky from every which way. But the people seemed happy and content. "Why do they live like this?" Pride asked herself.

"Because their lives before were much worse," Dhruv smiled.

Pride looked at him with a puzzled glance.

"I'm not as evil as you think I am. This was once one of the biggest cities in the world with huge production turn outs. But once there was no more use for it, the country abandoned it and millions of people. So, I took it over, opened back up all the factories and now this city provides 75 of Darkland's resources. You see, I know how to run a country," Dhruv said smarmily.

"You abandoned that other place," Pride hissed.

"It was of no use. I mean apples are nice an all but still," Dhruv said airily with a wave of his hand.

Pride resisted the urge to smack him again. She got the feeling she wouldn't be applauded for it in this place.

"Now my dear, I'm going to give you one more chance for me to be nice," Dhruv said, fixing Pride with an icy glare. "Will you marry me?"

Pride glared back, "Never," she hissed.

"I have my ways of getting what I want," Dhruv said. "I can take over your country by force if necessary."

Pride wavered.

"Ah, you don't want a war I see, very smart. Well, truth be told I don't want one either, so why don't you just make this easy and say yes."

"Never," Pride hissed again.

Dhruv rubbed his forehead in a relaxed irritation, like Pride was saying 'never' to the question of "Now will you do your homework?" He smiled and then gave an exaggerated sigh. "Oh well, how unfortunate. You know Princess, I do have your friend and navi back at my castle with my mercenaries, all it would take is one little phone call…" he let the threat hang in the air.

"You would never!" Pride yelled.

"I would, and I will," Dhruv said in a deadly voice.

Pride stood there in shock.

"I said I have my ways of getting what I want," Dhruv said icily. Then he smiled, "Now, Princess, will you marry me?"

Pride looked at him and took in a shuddering breath. "I will," she said softly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As soon as they got back to the castle the first thing Pride did was run as far away from Prince Dhruv as she possibly could. Dhruv smirked and walked on into his study, now that Creamland was his, he needed to set the rest of his plan into motion.

Pride ran right to the one person she knew would be there.

Netto's ear's flicked back as he heard a rapid knocking at the door. He looked up from the manga that he was reading and looked at the door. "Who is it?" he wondered out loud.

"Maybe you should answer it-nya," Rockman said.

Netto put down his manga and walked over to the door where whoever was on the other side was still knocking rapidly. He opened it and Pride stood there looking very lost. "Netto…" she said softly.

"What's wrong, Poipu?" he asked using the comforting nickname she had given to him as her name once so long ago.

Pride hugged Netto around his shoulders and he could tell she was trying not to cry. "Netto… I… just…"

"What?" Netto asked again, wondering what was wrong with Pride.

"Dhruv… he…" Pride let go of Netto and she looked him dead in the eye. "Netto, I just agreed to marry Dhruv to save Creamland," she said softly.

Netto's brown eye widened in shock. "What-nya?" Rockman asked.

Pride's eyes looked sad as she relayed most of the story to them. Leaving out the part where Dhruv threatened Netto, she said everything then was silent. "Netto… I feel like I'm helping this man get what he wants but…"

Netto swallowed hard but still gave Pride a comforting pat on her shoulder. "It's okay," he said.

Pride sighed and she looked at the door. "I… just thought I'd tell you. I'm going to go back to my room," she said and got up.

"Okay…" Netto said.

Pride left his room and Netto sighed. He collapsed onto his pillows and looked at the ceiling. "Rockman?"

"Yes Netto-kun-nya?" Rockman asked.

"Pride…" he paused, unsure of what to say.

Rockman gave his operator a small smile, "Don't worry, something will work out-nya."

"Really?" Netto asked.

Rockman nodded, for Netto's benefit. "Something always does-nya."

"Hm…" Netto said thoughtfully.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dhruv smiled at Ocelot, "Well, looks like I can finally set this into motion. I want you to bring me Netto and Rockman; we'll see how this works out."

"Yes, your highness," Ocelot said silkily and bowed out of the room.

Netto was fast asleep on his bed even though it was only three in the afternoon. Ocelot walked into his room and shook him awake. "Netto, get up."

"Five more minutes," he muttered and turned over.

"Netto," Ocelot hissed, "Get up."

Netto's ears went back in irritation. "I don't want to…" he sighed.

"Netto-kun-nya…" Rockman said softly.

"Netto you have to get up, come on," Ocelot said and forced Netto into a sitting position.

Netto rubbed his eyes and glared at Ocelot. "Why do I have to get up?" he asked.

"Because, Dhruv wanted me to get you," she muttered.

"Wha?" Netto asked.

Ocelot sighed, "Kid, just go with it for now, I'll think of something."

Netto's mouth twisted but he grabbed his PET and followed Ocelot anyway.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How much longer?" Mejin asked the pilot.

"I'd say three hours, give or take," the man said. "There's so much cloud cover in this area flying any faster could prove to be very dangerous."

Mejin sighed and sat back down. "This is perfect," he muttered.

Laika sat across from him. "At least we know where they are," he said.

Mejin nodded, "Now comes the part where we can't be detected by Dhruv's equipment. We're going right to him which is probably what he wants us to do."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"This is the last thing I want them to do!" Dhruv hissed at the footage of the airplane flying towards the city. "This is just… perfect. I have three hours to get what I want, or maybe…" he smiled; a plan was beginning to form.

He heard a knock on the door, "Come in," he said silkily.

Ocelot opened the door and Dhruv gave Netto a wide grin. "Hello again kitten."

"My name is Netto," he hissed.

"Yes, yes," Dhruv said. "You may go now," he said to Ocelot.

Ocelot nodded and left the room.

"So, kitten, I'm sure you've been told of my plan."

Netto crossed his arms, "I have. But if you think I'm going to do anything for you, you're out of your mind."

"I'm perfectly aware that you are quite the strong willed brat," Dhruv said icily, "One thing I do not do is underestimate my opponents."

Netto crossed his arms, "Then why did you bring me here?"

"There are more then one or two ways to achieve a goal, kitten," Dhruv replied. "I know forcing you won't do anything, but I also know you have quite a bit of pride and more honor then most."

"What are you getting at-nya?" Rockman asked warily.

"How about a little contest," Dhruv said smoothly, not missing a beat.

"What do you mean?" Netto asked.

"A contest," Dhruv said again, "Who ever wins can request one favor from the loser that the loser may not refuse." Dhruv grinned, "I may not look it but I have honor myself."

Netto snorted, "Yeah right," he said.

"You don't believe me? All right, if you won what would you request from me?" Dhruv asked.

Netto's eyes widened and he blushed, "I'd ask for you to not marry Pride," he muttered.

Dhruv grinned, "Fine."

Netto blinked, "You're lying."

Dhruv shook his head, "I am not. I have never broken a promise in my life."

"Netto-kun, you can't trust him-nya," Rockman said only loud enough for Netto to hear. But Netto wasn't listening.

"What kind of contest?" he asked.

"I'm aware you've recently learned how to play the strategy game of chess," Dhruv smiled. "How about a match against me?"

Netto crossed his arms and stared at Dhruv trying to make sure he wasn't joking. "You're basing your entire plan on a game of chess?" he asked incredulously.

"Why not? I always did love a good challenge, and this is much better then just threatening your life or the lives of your loved ones because chances are you'd be able to get out of it. I'm not stupid, kitten."

"My name is Netto," Netto retorted through gritted teeth.

"All right, Netto, do you accept?"

"Rockman?" Netto breathed.

"Netto-kun… I don't know-nya…" Rockman replied.

"I could just always threaten to bring down the plane that is holding your friends that is currently crossing into lands occupied by me," Dhruv said with no warm tone in his voice. He was dead serious.

"What plane?" Netto asked.

"Your Net Savior friends are currently flying towards my castle and about 2 and a half hours away. However I can always bring them down."

"You can't do that-nya!" Rockman yelled.

Dhruv smiled, "No? They're officially trespassing onto my lands, I can do whatever I want. So, your answer?"

Netto's fists shook. "Fine," he muttered.

"That's a good kitten," Dhruv smiled.

Netto glared at him but didn't retaliate. He was getting into a battle that didn't include Net Battling, it was a different kind of strategy and he needed to think about what he had just gotten himself into.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

One more chapter :3


	14. Finished

"Netto-kun, what are you doing-nya?" Rockman hissed.

"Buying Mejin-san and the others some time," Netto muttered back. "It's the best plan I've got."

Rockman blinked at the simple and surprisingly good idea.

"Well Kitten, are you ready?" Dhruv said from across the room.

Netto gritted his teeth, "My name is Netto."

Dhruv smirked and sat down at a chess board. "You go first," he said while motioning to Netto's white pieces. Netto sat down and looked at the board. He had yet won a game on his own, Pride always beat him in about 10 minutes and Ocelot 2, he needed to stall for as much time as he possibly could without giving Dhruv any sign as to what he was doing. He picked up the third pawn from the right and moved it one space forward.

Dhruv grinned and picked up the second pawn from the left and moved it two spaces forward.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How much longer?" Mejin asked.

"I'd say about an hour," the pilot said. "But I'm not getting any clearance to land in any of the air ports."

"It's okay. Just land where you can. We've got to get there soon."

"Blues, how much longer until we're within distance?" Enzan asked.

"About five minutes, Enzan-sama," Blues said quietly.

"What are you planning to do?" Laika asked.

"Set the navi's free before we get there. Maybe they can buy us some time before anything really bad happens," Enzan said while looking at the small device that would transport Blues to the castle. "Only problem is…"

"The data lag," Laika finished.

Enzan nodded, "Yeah. No said this was going to be easy."

Laika gave a short laugh and both boys waited patiently for five minutes to pass. When the time came Blues disappeared in an infrared flash into the device. "Good luck," Enzan said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dhruv raised an eyebrow when Netto captured one of his pawns. "You're better then I thought you'd be."

"I've been practicing," Netto muttered.

"Ah yes, my lovely fiancée has taught you, I know."

"She's not yours," Netto growled warningly.

Dhruv smirked and moved his left rook two spaces forwards. Netto stalled and looked at the board pretending he was thinking about his next move when all he really was trying to do was buy time. Finally, after about 45 seconds he moved his bishop diagonally two squares to the left.

"Interesting move," Dhruv murmured.

Netto blinked, he didn't know what he just did. He just moved the piece for the sake of moving it.

Now Dhruv sat there quietly actually analyzing the board. Apparently whatever Netto had did, he did it well because Dhruv was now eating up his own time and he didn't even realize it.

Netto typed a small message into his PET while Dhruv was staring intently at the board. 'Rockman, leave now and go into the net. Free everyone else and try to warn Pride.'

Rockman read the message and left his PET quickly to try and set things right.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well girls, this is it," Ocelot said while she paced in front of her four friends in the Net. "I can't do anything, as a direct order from Dhruv but I recently found out both Rockman and the Net Savior Blues are coming here to release their navis. I'm asking you to help them." The other four nodded, "Meanwhile I'll keep an eye on the kid. If this all works out maybe we can still beat Dhruv."

Tiger gave Ocelot a feline grin. "All right chief."

"Don't call me that," Ocelot said while rubbing her forehead.

"Let's go girls!" Tiger said heartily while ignoring Ocelot's plea. Together all four logged out of the server to do anything they possibly could to help.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Blues came through the link and appeared in the castle comp. He quietly infiltrated the system and found where he thought the other navi's might be held. He quickly linked himself to the part of the net and when he got there he found everyone free and four other navi's standing there, grinning.

"Hello," one of them said while holding out her hand, "My name's Cheetah. You must be Blues."

Blues was rather taken aback by the turn of events but he was damned if he let them know it. "They're trying to help-nya," Searchman said who appeared next to Blues.

Blues smirked, "You trust them?"

Searchman nodded.

Blues looked at the still offered hand and took it. Cheetah grinned and let go. "Come on, we know where the Neko Virus is," she said.

"Enzan-sama?" Blues asked and waited several moments for the reply.

"Go ahead," Enzan said.

Blues nodded and they all linked out of the computer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rockman went silently through the net and linked himself into Pride's computer. "Princess-nya?" he called out.

Pride was on her bed looking somewhat worn. When she heard the familiar voice of Netto's navi she sat up and looked at her monitor. "Rockman! Where's Netto?"

Rockman gulped, "He's trying to buy some time. The Net Saviors are coming in about forty minutes-nya."

"What do you mean, 'buy some time'," Pride asked him evenly.

"He's… playing chess-nya…" Rockman said falteringly.

Pride couldn't help it, she put her face in her palms for a second to let the information sink in. "Well, at least we can do something now." She picked up her PET and let Knightman into the net. "Knightman, help Rockman in any way you can. I'm going to try and contact the plane they're on."

"Yes ma'am-nya," Knightman said and together he and Rockman linked out of the net.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Netto was loosing but not nearly as bad as he thought he would. Apparently not as bad as Dhruv thought he would either. The clock was ticking and Dhruv knew it, but he couldn't just abandon the game, in his own need to feel superior he made a bet that might just unravel his plans.

"I'm better then you thought," Netto said while glaring at Dhruv.

"Ah, but how do you know I'm not setting up a trap?" Dhruv asked.

Netto looked at the board for something that might or might not be there. Dhruv smirked, 'It's just luck. The whole thing is luck.'

Netto glared at the board and used his rook to take Dhruv's Bishop and Dhruv used his knight to take Netto's rook. And so it continued, the game of cat and mouse, but it was rather difficult to know who was the cat and who was the mouse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Here," Tiger said while pointing at a multi layered firewall. "I don't know how to get though it though, sorry."

Blues sighed and scanned it. Unless they had a human helping them from the outside there was no way they could break through it.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Enzan looked at Blues' scan results and scowled. Over a rush of static they could hear someone trying to contact them but Enzan ignored it trying to figure out the small problem they were currently having.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

Laika recognized it instantly. "Princess Pride?"

"Laika!" her voice sounded relieved. "How far away are you?"

"About twenty five minutes away from your current location," Mejin said after hearing the commotion in the back of the plane.

It was then that Enzan got an idea, "Princess Pride, listen to me. All the navi's are currently free and are trying to capture the Neko Virus but it's behind a firewall. Are you good at programming?"

"Somewhat," Pride said.

"Is Netto there?" Enzan asked, thinking the job might be a little more suited for the brunette.

Pride sighed, "He's… keeping Dhruv busy while you get here. Which is why you should hurry," she said.

"We're trying," Mejin said.

Enzan nodded, "Look, for now, try and get the firewall down and Blues can route the Neko Virus' log out point to the computer in here."

Pride's voice adopted a tone of determination, "All right. I'll try my best," she said and the connection was shut off.

Pride ran through the halls as fast as she possibly could. She would not sit by and be the damsel in distress, not in a million years.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pride ran through the hallways, looking for the small chamber that was pointed out by a large red icon on her PET. "To your left-nya," Knightman said.

"Thank you, Knightman," Pride said and turned a sharp corner, skidding a little because she was running so fast. 'Almost there,' she thought.

"The room should be about ten feet away from you," Laika said from her PET.

Pride saw the door that was outlined on her PET and ran up to it. "Plug in, Knightman, transmission!" she yelled and swung her PET at the door.

Knightman went inside and easily made it through the lock that was guarding the door. Pride ran inside and plugged Knightman into the main computer. "Do you need help, Princess?" Laika asked.

Pride thrust her chin forward in a defiant gesture; she was done playing the helpless princess. "No," she said as she pulled out a battle chip.

Laika looked a little put out by the Princess' cold answer but he nodded and cut off the link.

"Ready, Knightman!" she asked.

"Yes, Princess," Knightman replied.

"Let's finish this," she hissed and pushed a stone cube battle chip into her PET.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You're going to loose," Dhruv said silkily as Netto glared at the board.

"So?" Netto asked. "You don't know that."

"Ah but I do. You see, no matter what you do, I can finish you in ten turns at most," Dhruv grinned.

"I don't care," Netto said while picking up his remaining rook and moving it one space forward.

"Does the princess mean that much to you?" Dhruv asked as he captured the rook with a knight.

"Poipu is my friend, and she deserves better," Netto hissed as he started glaring at the board again.

"Aren't you touchy about her," Dhruv said silkily.

"Shut up!" Netto yelled.

Dhruv grinned at Netto who glared back. "It's your move, Kitten," he said.

Netto fought to regain his temper and he moved his queen forward one square to protect the king.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Neko Virus glared at the intruder. It meowed loudly and launched it's self at Knightman.

"Royal Wrecking Ball!" Pride and Knightman yelled as he launched his mace right into the head of the Neko Virus.

The cat yelped as it was sent spiraling across net. It growled angrily and sprung back up while Knightman was reclaiming his mace.

The Neko Virus pounced on Knightman and sent him into the wall. "Knightman!" Pride yelled. "Stone Body, battle chip, slot in!" she yelled as the Neko Virus made to bite her navi.

The cat's teeth broke on the toughened data and it cried out in pain and anger. The overload of the sensitive equipment made the small castle almost have an electrical failure. "One more," Pride said.

"Yes, Princess-nya," Knightman said.

"Stone cube, random formation," Pride yelled and Knightman sent the large rocks to pile around the Neko Virus. Then he sent one final cube in the center where it hit the Virus and forced it to log out into Laika's laptop.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"She did it," Laika said.

"Thank god," Mejin said as he sat down.

"We'll be landing in five minutes," the pilot said.

"You heard him!" Mejin said loudly. "Get ready people, this is it!"

Everyone nodded; it was time to end it all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The lights flickered over head and Netto looked up. Dhruv was concentrating on the board so hard that he didn't even notice it. "Well, well, well," he said.

"What?" Netto asked.

Dhruv grinned, picked up his bishop and put it diagonally one square from the king. "Checkmate," he said.

Netto glanced at the board and immediately he knew Dhruv was right. But was the time he bought enough?

"Well, good game Kitten. You're a lot better then I thought you'd be, but now you lost and so you're going to help me," Dhruv said with a smirk.

Netto scowled at him and stood up. Dhruv merely opened the door and called Ocelot in. "Time to go, my dear," he said.

Ocelot looked anything but happy as she nodded. "Ocelot?" Netto asked.

"Sorry koneko," Ocelot quietly said to him, "I can't disobey direct orders."

"Let's go," Dhruv said. "We're running out of time."

"You're out of time," Pride said from the doorway.

"Ah Princess, so glad you could come to witness the downfall of your kingdom," Dhruv said icily.

"It's over," Princess Pride hissed. "The Neko Virus isn't here anymore."

"You're bluffing," Dhruv replied.

Pride gave Dhruv a merciless grin Netto had never seen before. "You're wrong. Your arrogance was your downfall, Dhruv."

Dhruv stood stock still, not daring to believe what the princess was telling him. "No, you're just a princess, you couldn't…"

"I couldn't what? Defeat you? Because why?" Pride asked, getting angrier and angrier. "Because I'm a spoiled little princess, isn't that right? I'm such an easy target because I'm weak, well let me tell you something," Pride went on as Netto and Ocelot gaped at her. "I am just as strong as you are, actually, I'm stronger Dhruv. I've defeated you and there is nothing you can do about it."

Dhruv started to look angry. "Is that so, Princess?" he said mockingly. "I still have control of you, or if you don't remember why you became my fiancée?"

At that moment the door burst open and WWW and the Net Saviors came in. "Stop right there, Dhruv!" Mejin yelled.

"All right Mejin-san!" Netto cheered.

"No need for the 'san'," Mejin muttered under his breath.

"This doesn't change anything!" Dhruv yelled.

Pride took three smooth strides up to Dhruv and slapped him across the cheek so hard that he staggered and fell to the floor. "It's over, you jerk," she hissed.

Everyone stood there in stunned silence until Netto gave out a loud cheer, "Go Poipu!"

Pride blushed and stepped aside to let the agents arrest Dhruv. She spotted Netto next to Ocelot and ran over to him; giving him a big hug and making the smaller boy turn a bright red. "Thank you, Netto," she said happily.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Three days later everyone was cured, Dhruv was in jail and the Neko Virus was back in Sci Labs under level ten security.

"Glad that's finally over with," Netto sighed.

Madoi ruffled Netto's hair, "Ah, I don't know, I think you looked better with the ears," she said.

"Ha ha," Netto said dryly.

Rockman laughed in his PET. "She's just teasing you, Netto-kun," he said.

Netto pushed Madoi away, "I know that," he said while crossing his arms.

Everyone else in the room laughed as well. Rockman received an e-mail at that moment and he opened it. "Ah Netto-kun, Princess Pride just sent an e-mail, she says she's leaving tomorrow and would like to talk to you."

"Oooohhh…" Madoi said knowingly.

Netto blushed and walked to the door. "Shut up, Madoi," he muttered.

Madoi smirked, "Awww, they really do make a cute couple," she said.

"Couple?" Enzan and Laika asked together.

Madoi raised an eyebrow, "You two are as dense as he is…"

Netto shut the door to Madoi arguing with Enzan and Laika. "Where is she?"

"At her hotel, packing, apparently," Rockman said.

Netto sighed and started to skate towards the hotel. When he got there he quickly went up to Pride's room and knocked on the door softly. "Come in, it's open," Pride said.

Netto came into the room to see Pride surrounded by a pile of clothes and an open suitcase. "Hey," she said.

"Hi…" Netto said back.

Pride stood up and walked over to Netto. "Netto, I just want to thank you for being there the whole time. I don't think I could have made it through that without you."

"You're welcome," Netto said while blushing profusely.

"Are you sure?" Tiger asked Ocelot.

"Positive," Ocelot murmured back. All five of them were in the Hotel's main computer, spying on Netto and Pride.

"Positive about what?" Knightman asked.

"Shhhh," The other five said.

Pride rubbed her arm and she started to blush too. "Look, Netto, I… ummm…"

Netto blinked but didn't say anything.

"I have to go back to Creamland, because I'm its ruler but… since its summer break and all, if you would like to come for a little while…" she said.

Netto grinned, "I'd have to ask my parents," he said.

"Well, yes of course, but…" Pride said.

"Yeah?" Netto asked.

"Come on…" Ocelot muttered.

Pride turned a bright pink as she leaned over and kissed Netto directly on the lips.

"YES!" Ocelot cheered.

"Pride-sama…" Knightman said in a small voice.

"Wasn't it obvious?" Tiger said while slinging an arm around Knightman's shoulders.

"Yes…" Knightman said.

Pride broke contact with Netto who looked a little dazed. "Thank you so much," she said again.

"No problem…" Netto said wistfully.

"I knew it!" Ocelot said loudly from the computer.

"Ocelot!" Netto said in surprise.

"Ha, I called that one," Cheetah grinned.

"What are they doing here?" Rockman asked.

"I gave them permission to start a navi based company in my Kingdom," Pride said with a small smile.

"Awesome!" Netto cheered, the shock of the kiss starting to wear off a little.

"Shouldn't you go ask your parents?" Pride asked.

"Right," Netto said. "I'll be back soon!" he waved as he left the room.

Pride waved back, "I know," she said softly. "I know."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Owari


End file.
